


Parallel Lyra

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Jokes, Civil War, Dimension Travel, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Injury, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, POV Outsider, Parallel Universes, Pokemon Journey, Some Humor, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion, Time Travel, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Alors qu'une guerre ravage Johto depuis trois ans, les habitants de Bourg-Geon ont reçu l'ordre de faire leurs bagages. Tout le monde obéit, sauf trois adolescents : Célesta, Luth et Kris. Ils se mettent donc en route pour lutter contre l'armée de Kanto, déterminés à lutter contre la menace.En route, ils rencontreront de nombreux ennemis et obstacles, mais aussi des alliés et amis. Parmi eux se trouvent Raphaëlle, une voyageuse temporelle venue aider ses ancêtres, ainsi que ses amies.(Le rating est à contre-coeur : ça va à l'encontre de l'esprit du moi qui a écrit cette histoire du haut de ses 13-14 ans, mais je préfère être sûr de ne pas vexer)





	1. Les causes d'une guerre sans pitié

**Author's Note:**

> (note rédigée le 10 juillet 2018)
> 
> Il fallait que cette fic soit sur mon AO3, même si c'est presque 5 ans après que j'ai arrêté de l'écrire. C'était simplement normal de rendre justice à cette histoire qui a été ma véritable première fanfiction, OC et self-inserts inclus.  
> On a tous cette fic là, celle-là dont on se rappelle éternellement, tout en ayant oublié la moitié de ses contenus. Elle est assez mal écrite, avec le recul, mais elle reste un vestige auquel on est attaché, une relique du passé. Une amie éloignée avait une fanfic sur Inazuma Eleven Go, "Kazumi's Story".  
> Moi, c'est "Parallel Lyra".
> 
> C'est un AU assez bizarre, basculant bizarrement entre l'épopée sérieuse et mon humour potache de fin de collège (j'étais en vacances d'été de Quatrième quand j'ai commencé cette fic, et le dernier chapitre date du Noël de ma Troisième). Les systèmes de temps sont complètement malmenés et le narrateur a une conscience étrange qui s'éveille dans la Partie 2 (Chapitres 11 à 15), mais il y reste un certain charme que mes autres fics n'ont pas, et que le reboot n'arrivera jamais à ravoir. Ce charme, c'est l'innocence d'un auteur débutant qui écrit pour le fun et pour divertir ses potes sans aucun autre but.
> 
> Je me devais rendre justice à Parallel Lyra parce que c'est mes premiers pas dans le monde de l'écriture. Ce sont des souvenirs de streams avec des amis, des petites chamailleries qu'on avait, nos idées saugrenues, les situations gênantes et les private jokes qu'on avait que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre. C'était aussi les dessins que me faisaient ma meilleure amie de l'époque sur ceux qu'on appelait la "team des bras cassés". On avait volontairement des protagonistes gaffeurs parce que ça nous faisait rire, mais aussi capables parce qu'on aimait les gens badass. 
> 
> Les titres des chapitres, ainsi que leur date de publication correspondent à leur date de publication originale, soit celle sur Pokébip. J'ai aussi inclus le premier bonus que j'avais écrit à l'époque, que j'ai par la suite supprimé de Pokébip mais gardé dans un groupe Facebook.  
> (il me semble qu'il y en avait un second, mais s'il existe, je n'ai pas réussi à remettre la main dessus)

Johto, 14 Avril 2012.  
Non, ce n’est pas le Johto que vous connaissez. Ici, une guerre ravage la région depuis trois ans à présent. Une guerre opposant Johto à sa voisine de toujours, la région de Kanto. La bonne entente qui régnait entre les deux s’est dégradée avec le temps. Des tensions dont on ne sait pas l’origine exacte. Mais la véritable raison de cette guerre n’est pas ces tensions.  
En fait, la vraie raison est celle-ci. Je vous ai dit précédemment que la guerre ravageait Johto depuis trois ans, non ? L’évènement déclencheur de cette guerre est le meurtre du maître de Johto, Peter, par des personnes mal intentionnées venues de Kanto le 18 Mars. A Johto, les habitants, en particulier les Dresseurs de Pokémon étaient attachés à leur Maître. Ce fut un choc autant pour les civils que pour les autorités. C’est ainsi que, après avoir s’être réunis, les membres du Conseil 4 décidèrent de déclarer la guerre à Kanto.   
Les batailles ravagèrent d’abord les bâtiments de la frontière entre Kanto et Johto. Les Routes 23 et 27, ainsi que les Plateaux Indigos des deux régions furent les premiers champs de bataille. L’armée de Kanto étant plus puissante, les ravages se propagèrent jusqu’à la Route 26 et le Mont Argenté. Mais les autorités de Johto se réveillèrent et il y a à présent un blocus au niveau d’Ebénelle et des chutes Tohjo.   
Mais l’histoire commence à Bourg-Geon, un petit village près des chutes Tohjo. Ce petit village n’est pas encore tombé aux mains de l’armée de Kanto, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Le professeur Pokémon de la région, le Professeur Orme, a lancé l’alerte à tout le village de commencer à faire ses bagages, par précaution, et surtout de ne prendre que l’essentiel. Mais ce n’est pas l’avis de trois personnes.  
La première d’entre elles est une jeune fille du nom de Célesta. Elle ressemble énormément à une autre Célesta d’une dimension plus connue et accueillante que celle-ci. Elle a les cheveux châtains, coiffés en deux couettes frôlant ses épaules. Elle porte souvent un débardeur noir et une jupe cernée de pics au niveau de la ceinture. Pour sa défense, Célesta possède deux bandoulières de cuir attachées à leur milieu. Au bout de ces deux bandoulières, sont cousues deux poches où elle range deux revolvers et des recharges. Il faut dire qu’elle n’a pas envie de perdre à nouveau un membre, car son bras droit n’est plus. A sa place, il y a une prothèse métallique de haute technologie : l’auto-mail. D’ailleurs, eux aussi viennent à l’origine d’une autre dimension. Très différente de la leur, sauf au niveau de la sécurité qu’on peut y avoir. Un Pokémon légendaire leur on a fait don un siècle auparavant paraît-il.  
Les parents de Célesta sont morts il y a à présent deux années de cela, un mois avant qu’elle perde son bras. Depuis, elle vit seule chez elle, et les autorités ne lui demande pas d’impôts, car c’est à eux de lui rembourser le décès de ses parents. Elle fut bien triste et esseulée lorsqu’elle apprit cette nouvelle. Quoique, Bourg-Geon entier fut secoué par cette nouvelle qui se transmit par le bouche-à-bouche. Quant à son bras, elle le perdit en échappant à un assassin venu de Kanto qui plus est clandestin car nous étions en guerre. Une semaine plus tard, elle s’était juré de venger ses parents au front. Célesta décida donc de se faire poser un auto-mail. Malgré la douloureuse opération et la longue et difficile rééducation, c’est ce qu’elle fit. Elle ne mit que six mois sur les trois ans « normaux » de rééducation due à sa détermination sans égal.  
La seconde personne en désaccord avec le fait de quitter Bourg-Geon n’est que le meilleur ami de Célesta, Luth. C’est à lui qu’elle doit ce qu’elle est aujourd’hui. Car sans lui, elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. C’est lui qui stoppa son hémorragie quand elle perdit son bras, et même qui l’empêcha de cesser de vivre alors que ses parents venaient de mourir. Lui aussi a à un auto-mail, mais au niveau de sa jambe gauche. Il a perdu la moitié de celle-ci en marchant sur une mine à moitié désactivée par les autorités alors qu’il allait rendre visite à ses grands-parents habitant Doublonville et tenant la célèbre Pension Pokémon, réputée pour les élever de manière quasi-parfaite. En effet, ils demandent toujours l’avis des Dresseurs à propos des capacités et des évolutions.   
Luth connaît Célesta depuis qu’ils ont quatre ans, depuis que les parents de ce dernier ont emménagé à Bourg-Geon parce que sa mère était gravement malade, le seul moyen de la soigner fut l’eau pure de la source du village. Car oui, il y a une source très réputée à Johto qui se trouve à Bourg-Geon. Cette source est sujet d’une fête en l’honneur de Suicune depuis des siècles. Encore quelque chose qui n’est que dans cette dimension.  
Encore une fois, il ressemble énormément à son alter-ego du même nom de votre Johto paisible et pacifique. A part qu’il possède les mêmes bandoulières que Célesta et que contrairement à son alter-ego, il n’a pas de casquette.  
Quant à la troisième personne, il s’agit d’une fille du nom de Kris. Tout comme Luth et Célesta, elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau ou presque à son alter-ego du Johto paisible et sans dangers. Il faut savoir qu’elle maîtrise parfaitement la sarbacane en toute situation.   
La tenue habituelle de Kris se résume à un bonnet noir, un débardeur blanc ainsi que d’une veste et d’un short noir. Sa ceinture lui sert à attacher sa sarbacane et ses projectiles variés. Il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. C’est aussi elle qui a fabriqué en partie les auto-mails de ses amis. En partie car elle était encore en apprentissage, mais son mentor s’est fait tuer sur le front en tant que médecin. Elle a juré de le venger, c’est pour ça qu’elle a rejoint Luth et Célesta dans la résistance anti-Kanto.  
C’est enfin le jour du grand départ au front de guerre pour Célesta, Luth et Kris. Ils sont avec leur équipe de Pokémon, pour leur sécurité et car, eux aussi veulent venger des proches tués par des soldats. De la famille, des amis ou même leurs anciens Dresseurs. Les raisons sont variées en cet horrible monde.   
Alors qu’ils se préparaient à quitter Bourg-Geon, Célesta cria :  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, quand nous reviendrons, Johto et Kanto seront réconciliées ! Et nous serons en un morceau ! Je le jure sur ma tête ! ». Ce fut leur dernière phrase avant qu’ils tournent le dos à leur village.


	2. L'armée de Kanto avance

Route 29, Johto, 14 Avril 2012

Célesta, Luth et Kris allaient en direction d’Ebènelle quand un agent leur stoppa la route.

« Hep, hep, hep jeunes gens, où allaient vous ? Leur dit l’agent quelque peu surpris

-Nous allons à Ebènelle pour aider au blocus contre Kanto monsieur. Lui répondit poliment Kris

-Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas vous êtes trop… » L’agent fut stoppé net par une flèche anesthésique venue tout droit de la sarbacane de Kris.

« Il commençait à m’énerver celui-là.» Dit-elle calmement en rangeant sa sarbacane.  Les têtes que faisaient Luth et Célesta traduisaient assez bien leur surprise. 

Ils continuèrent leur route vers Ebènelle tout en assommant les gardes par divers moyens : flèches anesthésiques, Coup d’Jus de la part du Pharamp de Célesta ou le fameux coup de pied par derrière de Luth ma foi fort efficace pour ce genre de choses. Quelques Montagnards au service de l’Etat les affrontèrent mais l’Aquali de Kris ne leur fit aucune pitié. Tout alla bien jusqu’à  Ebènelle. Là-bas, il se tramait quelque chose de dramatique.

Alors que Kris préparait une flèche soporifique pour un nouveau garde, elle n’eut pas besoin de s’en servir : le garde avait été égorgé par des criminels. Son sang avait giclé au point que son comptoir été passé du vert au rouge foncé. A ce moment, le trio s’empressa d’entrer dans Ebènelle.

Ebènelle

Une fois dans Ebènelle, Célesta, Luth et Kris ne trouvèrent qu’un tas de ruines. Sûrement une maison… prise d’assaut ? Ce qui voudrait dire que... La résistance des habitants et des autorités avait cédé. C’était un drame car cela se traduisait par le fait que l’armée de Kanto avait sûrement tué des personnes innocentes et se dirigeait vers Acajou, la ville la plus proche voire… Bourg-Geon. Mais c’était impossible, car sinon ils l’auraient atteinte depuis belle lurette. Car vu l’état d’Ebènelle, la ville a été détruite depuis un bon bout de temps, une ou deux semaines, ni plus, ni moins. 

Célesta commença à pleurer, en se reprochant de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour sauver Ebènelle. Kris et Luth se regardaient, embêtés et choqués à la fois. Puis c’est Kris qui prit une initiative. Elle tendit un mouchoir à Célesta et commença à lui dire :

« Ne t’en fais pas Célesta, ce n’est pas ta faute. Le blocus a cédé, les autorités n’ont rien pu faire… Et puis ce n’est qu’une partie de la ville. Il n’y a eu que quelques morts. C’est de la faute aux armées de Kanto, pas de la tienne. » Célesta arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et reprit, d’une voix déterminée :

« Allez ! Nous sauverons Johto ! Allons au Centre Pokémon –enfin si il est encore debout- et direction Acajou ! Nous stopperons Kanto et vengeront ceux qu’ils ont tués ! » Luth et Kris approuvèrent.

Heureusement pour eux, le Centre Pokémon était encore debout. Ils firent soigner leurs Pokémon par l’infirmière et prirent des chambres pour la nuit. Luth regardait le temps qui ferait le lendemain. Soleil, 20°. Quoi de mieux pour partir vers Acajou ? La nuit se passa très bien pour eux, ils dormirent comme des Ronflex c’est dire ! Etant donné qu’ils devaient stopper l’armée, ils partirent à la première heure, sans manger, car, ils mangeraient en route.

15 Avril

Kris, à l’aide de son Pokématos, décida de la route à prendre pour ne pas se faire prendre par les autorités de Johto, ni par l’armée de Kanto.

« Nous sortons d’Ebènelle, puis nous prendrons la seule route possible, la Route 44. D’après ce que j’ai récupéré comme infos, l’armée devrait être à Acajou jeudi, donc après-demain, en clair : on a intérêt à de dépêcher, c’est moi qui vous le dit ! Pour être plus discret, nous voleront sur mon Roucarnage. Compris ? »

Luth et Célesta lui répondirent synchrones : « Oui, chef ! ».

« Plume, c’est à toi ! » Kris invoqua son Roucarnage. Le trio monta dessus et survola tranquillement la Route 44. Jusqu’au moment où Célesta aperçut l’armée de Kanto avançant vers Acajou. Leurs soldats étaient très peu armés, ils n’avaient qu’un revolver et un Pokémon par soldat. L’armée devait faire pas loin de 5 000 hommes (et femmes). Une armée plutôt  petite, mais efficace, vu l’état d’Ebènelle, on pouvait se méfier d’une telle armée. Le trio en eut des frissons dans le dos.

« On… On va pas y arriver… prononça Luth.

-Je suis sûre que cette armée à un point faible, comme tout… réfléchit Kris.      

-Peut-être qu’ils ne sont pas soudés… Il y a des tensions entre certaines villes à Kanto, comme celle entre Argenta et Parmanie par exemple ? Vous savez, à cause de cette série de viols… Ces soldats semblent provenir de différentes villes de Kanto. Par exemple, au niveau des couleurs de peau. Ceux du sud de Kanto où se trouvent des villes comme Bourg-Palette, Cramois’Ile ou Parmanie sont légèrement plus bronzés que ceux venant d’Argenta ou Azuria, villes situées dans le nord. dit Célesta, calme et réfléchie.

-Tu as raison Célesta. Surtout sur les tensions. Il y en a aussi entre Céladopole et Lavanville, ce qui a provoqué la fermeture du Souterrain les reliant. » déduit Kris.

La fine équipe arriva le soir même à Acajou, où la tour de garde semblait en activité sept jours sur sept, 24 heures sur 24. Fred, le Champion de la ville, semblait inquiet pour les habitants. En effet, les chaînes du Pokématos n’arrêtaient pas de lancer l’alerte rouge aux habitants d’Acajou et l’alerte orange aux habitants de Rosalia. La population avait commencé à s’armer depuis la semaine précédente. En fait, Ebènelle avait était détruite en partie trois jours auparavant, les soldats ayant dormis dans des tentes et étant très longs à se lever… En plus, les tensions entre les villes de Kanto n’arrangeaient pas l’avancée de l’armée.  Les habitants d’Acajou étaient bien armés : fusils, revolvers, baïonnettes, recharge voire poisons et armes proches des poings américains ou des masses pour certains. Des sarbacanes et des snipers seraient utilisés par ceux qui savaient s’en servir assez bien. Ce qui réjouit Kris, qui avait envie de refaire le plein de projectiles pour sa sarbacane, voire acheter un revolver.

La première chose que firent Kris, Luth et Célesta fut d’aller au magasin qui fournissait les armes aux citoyens d’Acajou. Kris prit volontiers des projectiles variés comme des flèches paralysantes ou gelantes. Luth et Célesta achetèrent la même chose : des balles de revolvers. Il faut dire que s’ils tombent à ras au beau milieu d’un combat contre des soldats de Kanto, leurs chances de sortir vivants de ce combat seraient réduites de moitié. Voire plus.

La Boutique Pokémon fut aussi une pause. Ils y achetèrent Guérisons et Max Elixirs, ainsi que Rappels et… Max Repousses. C’est peut-être idiot mais c’est comme ça. Kris laissa un papier sur le comptoir  avec l’argent des achats.

« Il y a des tensions entre les soldats de Kanto. La couleur de l’uniforme de chacun correspond à la couleur de la ville dont ils viennent. Il y a des tensions entre les soldats d’Argenta et ceux de Parmanie (argent et parme), entre ceux de Céladopole et ceux de Lavanville (céladon et lavande), ainsi qu’entre ceux de Cramois’Ile et ceux d’Azuria (cramoisi et azur). Transmettez cette information à tout Acajou et brûlez ce papier juste après. –Kris »

Puis la pause habituelle : le Centre Pokémon. Seule Plume eut besoin de repos, mais les autres Pokémon en profitèrent aussi. La météo était un peu moins clémente : Mitigé, 17,5°. Cette fois-ci, le trio mangea au Centre et se coucha sans tarder : demain, eux, les habitants d’Acajou et leurs Pokémons devront combattre l’armée de Kanto. Malgré cela, Célesta n’arrivait pas à dormir. En plus, le temps était plus humide à cause d’une petite pluie nocturne, ce qui lui faisait un peu mal au niveau des articulations de son auto-mail. Ce qui quelque peu l’empêchait de dormir, mais aussi le stress pour le lendemain : sa première bataille contre Kanto…. Mais sûrement pas la dernière. Juste après y avoir pensé, elle s’endormie.


	3. La bataille d'Acajou

Acajou, Johto, 16 Avril 2012

Célesta se réveilla en sursaut, se rappelant de l’avancée de l’armée de Kanto. Elle mangea et s’habilla en coupe-vent. Luth et Kris l’attendait. Elle s’empressa également de charger au maximum ses revolvers et de prendre ses Pokéballs.

A l’entrée d’Acajou, la bataille avait déjà commencé. Quelques soldats de Kanto avaient été blessés par les civils. Alors qu’un soldat s’apprêtait à tuer la tenante du magasin d’armes, il s’endormit soudainement. La cause  en vient à un projectile anesthésiant de la part de Kris.

« Luth ! Célesta ! On doit se dépêcher ! Il faut juste blesser les soldats, ne l’oubliez pas ! »

-Ok ! On fera gaffe, c’est promis ! Surtout aux tensions ! » cria Célesta avant de partir sur le front.

 

Sur le front, les dégâts étaient énormes. Pourtant, la bataille n’avait commencé que depuis quelques heures. Trois heures pour être précise…  Des centaines de soldats étaient blessés et allongés sur le sol, criants au secours. Leurs Pokémon furent sauvés par des civils, car seuls les Dresseurs sont les ennemis. Quant au rôle de notre trio, il fut de stopper les soldats en les blessant ou en les endormant.

Tout se passait bien pour les citoyens d’Acajou ainsi que pour les amis venant de Bourg-Geon.

« Volt Sheep, Cage-Éclair! » ordonna Célesta

Son Pharamp lui obéit et s’exécuta. Elle paralysa une dizaine de soldats environ. Sa Dresseuse, elle, tirait des balles dans les jambes des soldats pour les forcer à s’arrêter. Quant à Luth, il ne pouvait que faire pareil, dû au fait qu’il n’avait que deux revolvers également.

 

Alors qu’un soldat s’approchait de trop près d’une citoyenne innocente, on entendit un cri puissant :

« Mayflower, Tranche-Herbe ! » puis on vit une Méganium utiliser l’attaque qui lui était ordonnée. C’était Kris, qui, sortie de nulle part, sauva la femme. Elle la prévenu :

« Madame, vous devez vous mettre à l’abri dans le sous-sol du magasin d’armes ! »

Sauf qu’hélas pour la jeune fille, un homme de l’armée avait tout entendu. Elle l’assomma d’un coup de poing, avant de repartir affronter les soldats.

 

A l’entrée d’Acajou, la situation était favorable à Johto pour une fois : à peu près 3 000 des 5 000 soldats de Kanto était hors d’état de nuire.  Aucun civil n’était blessé, un vrai miracle. On pensait la bataille gagnée sans aucun blessé ou mort. Cela faisait huit heures que les combats avaient commencé.  Sans mort… En effet, les seuls citoyens sur le front étaient des professionnels des armes, et toujours arrivaient-ils à blesser leurs opposants. Le trio l’emportait en se défendant brillamment face à leurs ennemis. Mais un accident arriva, faisant d’un d’eux le premier et dernier blessé de la bataille d’Acajou.

Alors que Célesta paralysait ses assaillants avec son Pharamp, Kris les endormait avec sa sarbacane. Quant à Luth, son seul moyen de les empêcher d’envahir Acajou était de leur tirer dans la jambe ou de les endormir  avec son Cotovol. Souvent, c’est le moins bien armé qui se fait le plus souvent toucher.

Un soldat avec un uniforme safran vint vers Luth et lui demanda :

« Quel est ton âge ? »

Luth, surpris, lui répondit : « J’ai 14 ans.»

L’homme lui posa une autre question : « D’où viens-tu ? »

L’adolescent lui répliqua : « Je viens de Bourg-Geon. »

A la suite de ces mots, le soldat devint plus sombre et sa voix plus grave. Puis il lui dit :

« Si tu venais de Doublonville, je t’aurai tué depuis longtemps. Mais vu que tu viens d’un autre village et que tu es jeune, je t’épargnerai la mort. Cependant, je ne peux pas te laisser repartir comme cela,  tu es mon ennemi… »

Juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, il lui tira une balle dans sa jambe droite. Luth ne fit qu’une chose : lui rendre la pareille. Il lui tira également une balle dans le même membre.

Célesta entendit le coup de feu provoqué par le soldat de Safrania. Elle accouru vers son ami et constata les dégâts. Vu qu’il ne restait qu’une centaine de soldats en état de se battre, elle le transporta jusqu’au Centre Pokémon.  

Une fois arrivés au Centre, la jeune fille demanda à l’infirmière si elle pouvait faire attention à son ami. La femme lui répondit qu’elle le ferait, évidemment. Il faut dire qu’il n’y avait que lui comme blessé. Avant de quitter Luth, Célesta lui dit une seule chose :

« Je reviens dans dix minutes, attends-moi s’il-te-plaît. »

 

Quand elle revint sur le front, Kris courut vers elle et lui posa une question :

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? »

Son amie lui répondit : « Ecoute, ne m’en veux pas mais… J’ai amené Luth au Centre Pokémon. »

L’adolescente aux couettes bleues répliqua : « Bah pourquoi ça ? »

Un peu énervée, Célesta lui expliqua ce qu’il s’est passé avec le soldat de Safrania. Kris n’en revenait pas.

« Attends… C’est vrai cette histoire ? C’est pas une blague ? dit Kris, étonnée.

-C’est vrai : tu peux aller au Centre Pokémon, tu le verras. Je ne sais pas où ni comment, encore moins dans quel état, mais tu le verras. Au fait, on en est la bataille ? répondit Célesta.

\- On a gagné ! L’armée n’a plus qu’à repartir à Kanto ! A part Luth, aucun blessé à déplorer ! On rentre au Centre ?

-Et comment ! De plus, j’ai dit à Luth que je revenais dans dix minutes ! Allons-y ! »

 

Une fois au Centre, l’infirmière refroidit quelque peu l’ambiance. Elle annonça le bilan à Célesta et Kris. Elle commença calmement à leur dire :

« Vous savez, jeunes filles, qu’une balle dans la jambe n’est pas une chose simple  à guérir. Il va falloir aller au Centre Hospitalier de Doublonville mesdemoiselles.

-QUOI ??! C’est une blague ! La gare la plus proche est à Rosalia, à trois kilomètres de là ! De plus, on n’a pas Ho-Oh comme Pokémon Vol ! On a déjà serrés comme des Poissirènes assis, alors si on doit aussi emmené un blessé de guerre… hurla Kris

-Tant pis, dit Célesta, on n’a pas le choix Kris. Soit tu abandonnes Luth à son sort ici, soit on se serre plus sur ton Roucarnage ! »

Kris approuva. Elle parla à Plume de faire plus attention à ses passagers demain. Puis, curiosité de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, elle demanda ou était son ami injurié. On lui répondit poliment dans une des chambres à l’étage.

Quant à Célesta, elle mangea avec son Pharamp au rez-de-chaussée. Elle lui confia sa journée et ses ressentiments.

« Tu sais Volt Sheep, j’ai eu peur quand j’ai entendu ce coup de feu. J’ai eu peur mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi. « Peut-être que… Je… » Juste après avoir dit cela, elle rougit.

« Bahaha ! C’est impossible, hein Volt Sheep ? »

Son Pharamp lui répondit : « Oui… Si tu veux… »

 

Vers 20 heures, Célesta décida d’aller voir Luth.

Dans la fameuse chambre, son ami était assis sur le lit. Elle prend une chaise et s’assoie à côté de lui.

Elle lui demanda : « Dis… Ca fait quoi de ne pas pouvoir aider ? »

Il lui répondit : « C’est frustrant au possible… Je ne te le souhaite pas. »

Puis la jeune fille lui posa une question un peu étrange : «  Dis… Tu as déjà aimé une personne à un point de pouvoir te sacrifier pour pouvoir la sauver ?

-… QUOI ??? Nan, enfin, je…Je veux dire… Euh… Enfin ! Euh…  lui répondit son ami, rouge.

-Oh ! Excuse-moi de te poser une telle question ! Je ne voulais pas t’embarrasser à ce point !

-C’est… C’est pas grave… 

-Bon ! Je dois aller dans ma chambre, il est tard. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit ! »

Puis Célesta partit dans sa chambre.

A suivre…


	4. Du temps à tuer

Acajou, 16 Avril (nuit), Johto

Dans le couloir du premier étage, on pouvait entendre de petits pas. C’était Célesta qui marchait à tâtons vers les toilettes su Centre Pokémon. Elle y allait doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres personnes, dont Kris. Il faisait noir comme dans un four. Elle éclairait sa route avec son Pokématos.

 

Mais alors qu’elle approchait des toilettes, la jeune fille entendit des pas. Elle sursauta et ébloui la personne qui l’approchait. Ce n’était autre que son ami Luth.

« Eh Célesta ! Ça t’arrive souvent d’éblouir les gens en allant aux toilettes ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ah, désolée ! J’ai cru que c’était un assassin ou autre chose ! Mais dis-moi, tu voulais aussi aller aux toilettes ? Toi, tu as de la chance, c’est juste en face pour toi… lui répondit son amie.

-Oui, sauf que ça fait un quart d’heure que j’essaie d’y aller. Tu sais, cette balle dans ma jambe… »

Célesta ne savais plus où se mettre à présent. Finalement, elle se précipita dans les toilettes et repartit illico presto dans sa chambre.

« Que… Qu’est-ce que je fais en ce moment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je lui pose toujours des questions étranges sur l’amour ? Pourquoi je lui accorde tant d’importance ? » pensa la jeune fille, déboussolée.

 

Assise par terre, Célesta ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi faisait-t-elle tant attention à Luth ? Oui c’est vrai quoi, c’est juste un ami d’enfance ! Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi elle était accourue lorsqu’il fut blessé la veille ? Pourquoi ? C’est absurde… Qu’elle en était la cause ? Et puis d’ailleurs, c’est quoi ces sentiments inutiles et confus ? Mais…

Puis la jeune fille compris. Elle commença à murmurer :

« Pfff…C’est absurde. Je n’aurai jamais imaginé ça. Moi… amoureuse de lui ? C’est juste un ami d’enfance pourtant … Ah ! L’amour est le sentiment le plus stupide… »

 

En fait, Kris, qui partageait sa chambre avec celle de Célesta, lui dit :

« Alors, toi aussi tu penses comme ça ?

-Quoi ? Kris ? Tu dormais pas ?

-Bah non, tu m’as réveillée en allant aux toilettes. Je ne pensais jamais que ça allait t’arriver. Pas à toi.

-De quoi ? D’aller aux toilettes ? Enfin Kris, je suis humaine tout de même !

-Mais non Nanab ! De tes amourettes, voyons !

-Ah… Euh… »

Célesta raconta tout à son amie. Celle-ci lui juste après :

« Tu sais, Célesta, ce n’est pas un drame d’aimer quelqu’un. Mieux, ça pourrait te donner des ailes. Heureusement, c’est une personne que tu connais et que tu aimes bien. Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. Mais maintenant que tu en es consciente, il va falloir lui dire.

-Lui dire ? Mais… Ca l’embarrasserait non ?  lui répondit la châtaine

-Mais non Célesta, réfléchis un peu. Vu la mentalité incroyable de Luth, il sera embarrassé dix minutes puis, pouf !, plus rien ! lui expliqua Kris

-Hihihi ! Bon, maintenant je suis quelque peu fatiguée. Dormons maintenant ! proposa Célesta.

-Oui… Tu as raison. »

Puis le sommeil emporta les deux filles.

 

Du côté de Luth, c’était plus compliqué. La balle de revolver plantée dans sa jambe le faisait souffrir et, comme pour Célesta, ses impressions étaient brouillées. Mais la douleur l’empêchait de réfléchir. Il était presque au bord de l’agonie. L’infection n’avait pas encore commencé. Il fallait au plus vite arriver à Doublonville, s’il voulait rester en vie. C’est un véritable compte à rebours qui avait commencé pour lui.

 

Soudainement, la douleur s’était affaiblie. Ça lui permettait à présent de réfléchir. Il fallait qu’il résolve une énigme. Ses propres sentiments. Une énigme difficile à résoudre, car elle ne peut être aidée efficacement. Il fallait qu’il comprenne, en particulier en cette période charnière de l’histoire de Johto. De toute façon, il n’avait que ça à faire, la douleur l’empêchant encore de dormir…

 

« Pourquoi je pense tout le temps à elle ? » C’est une question existentielle. Luth avait tendance à de plus en plus penser à Célesta. Mais justement : pourquoi elle ?

Il y a trois milliards de femmes au monde, mais pourquoi une en particulier ? Elle aurait quelque chose en plus ? A part un auto-mail et une cicatrice, rien… Ou peut-être que ça venait de lui, qui sait ? Il se mit à se remémorer la façon dont elle l’a sauvé. Elle l’avait pris dans ses bras. Malgré qu’il soit porté par une fille, il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir le plus puissant sur ce champ de bataille.  Sa fierté en aurait pris un sérieux coup normalement, au point d’en être jetée aux Ortides. Non, il en était fier. Presque à penser qu’il avait bien fait de se faire toucher. Mais… Qu’est-ce qu’était ces sentiments alors ?

Il n’eut pas la réponse cette nuit-là, le sommeil l’embarqua sans prévenir.

17 Avril, Route 42.

Serrés comme des Poissirènes, notre trio partit vers Doublonville. On avait nourri Plume d’une manière particulière : un mélange de baies et de produits médicaux du genre Carbone. Kris semblait encore un peu râler du fait qu’elle soit étriquée sur son Roucarnage avec ses amis. Mais bon, il fallait amener Luth en urgence au Centre Hospitalier de Doublonville. Alors qu’ils s’engageaient sur la Route 41, un Nostenfer leur fonça dessus. Plume esquiva de justesse.

 

« Eh ! C’est quoi ce Nostenfer ? Cria Célesta

-Ah ! Un… Un soldat de Kanto ! Paniqua Kris

-Mais non Kris ! C’est juste un Nostenfer relâché lors de la bataille d’Acajou ! Je l’aime bien, moi. Lui répondit Luth

Et… si je le capturai ? »

Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Il lui dit tout sur son ancien Dresseur et le Nostenfer semblait lui répondre « D’accord ». Le garçon lui lança une Pokéball qui lui tomba dans la main. Ce qui était étonnant, c’est qu’il était le seul des trois à ne pas avoir six Pokémons sur lui. Enfin, jusqu’à ce jour.

 

Plume se posa à Doublonville. Là-bas, Célesta dut aider Luth à marcher. Quant à Kris, elle devait chercher le centre hospitalier. Il ne fut pas compliqué à trouver, il y avait une énorme croix rouge sur la façade.  Ils marchèrent un peu plus vite pour y arriver.

 

Centre Hospitalier de Doublonville

 

Dû à la guerre Kanto-Johto, l’identité de chaque personne s’y présentant était scrupuleusement vérifiée. Et les blessés de guerre étaient prioritaires. Ce qui arrangeait notre trio, vu que Luth était le seul blessé de la bataille d’Acajou. La réceptionniste reconnu tout de suite le seul injurié prioritaire.

Alors qu’il était emmené par brancard vers une des salles d’opération, Célesta et Kris furent invitées à patienter calmement dans le jardin de l’hôpital. Célesta n’aimant pas attendre ici. Elle aurait préféré aller dans la salle d’opération. Mais Kris la força à s’asseoir et attendre. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas se reposer un peu après les évènements d’Ebènelle et d’Acajou. Vu que l’armée de Kanto était neutralisée, il y avait un peu de temps à tuer avant d’aller à Kanto et forcer l’ennemi à cesser la guerre. C’est bien eux qui ont commencé, après tout.

 

Malgré tout, Célesta était inquiète. Si son ami mourrait sur le billard ? S’il ne pouvait plus bouger de sa vie ? Si la balle avait atteint une zone vitale ? Malgré la sûreté de cet hôpital, des doutes la tracassaient. L’amour fait cela aussi ? Que penser alors ?

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot de l'auteur (2012) :  
> Je suis désolée si ce chapitre tourne à l’eau de rose, mais après le précédent chapitre bourré d’action, il fallait bien que je décompresse avec un chapitre comme celui-ci. Et puis, pour ceux qui sont tombés ici en cherchant le mot-clé « Romance » (ou ceux qui se demandait pourquoi j’avais mis ce mot-clé), il fallait que je justifie. En tout cas, j’espère que vous avez aimé ^^ !


	5. L'examen et l'annonce inopinée

Centre Hospitalier, Doublonville, 18 Avril 2012

 

La nuit fut mouvementée pour Célesta. Ses tracas de la journée étaient toujours là. Aujourd’hui, elle et Kris auraient enfin la réponse sur l’état réel de Luth. Le stress n’était pourtant pas de la partie. En fait, c’est plutôt l’ennui qui dominait. Et l’ennui conduit à faire des choses pour le moins étranges.

Telle une enfant, Célesta se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Les fontaines à eau devenaient des jouets pour elle, l’ascenseur était une attraction. Kris l’avait perdue de vue. Il faut dire qu’elle n’était pas aussi rapide que son amie presque rendue folle par l’ennui. Elle finit par la retrouver au détour d’un couloir, avec une fontaine à eau. Il fallait s’en douter. La jeune fille lui demanda :

« Mais… Qu’est-ce-qui te prends Célesta ? On est dans l’hôpital tout de même !

-Euh… L’ennui ! Quand je m’ennuie, je fais des choses bizarres tu sais. Lui répondit son amie très poliment

-Bon… On doit aller dans la salle d’attente, les résultats de l’examen nous sont donnés dans vingt minutes.

-Ok. » Puis elles partirent vers la salle d’attente.

 

Ce fut les vingt minutes les plus longues de la vie de Célesta. Chaque seconde passait pour une minute. Imaginez alors son ennui. Le stress était au rendez-vous. Quant à Kris, elle restait calme mais nerveuse.

Jusqu’au moment où une infirmière se dirigea vers Kris et lui donna de la paperasse. L’examen, pas moins que ça. Les deux jeunes filles se penchèrent sur les papiers.

Puis Kris commença à lire :

« Centre Hospitalier de Doublonville, 18 Avril 2012.

Patient numéro 2 056, blessé de guerre. Age : quatorze.  Sexe : Masculin… »

Célesta l’interrompit : « Mais on s’en fout de ça ! Lis plutôt l’examen ! »

Kris lui répondit : «Ok ».

 

L’examen n’était pas très souriant. En fait, la balle avait touché l’os en le cassant jusqu’ à la moitié. Un mois à rester dans ce bâtiment à l’odeur de chloroforme et de clous de girofles. Une vraie torture pour quelqu’un comme Luth, qui déteste être inutile et impuissant. Rien que de voir cela, Kris demanda où leur ami était. Etage quatre, couloir zéro, chambre quatre.

Célesta et Kris coururent vers l’ascenseur. Une fois-là, la brunette s’empressa de taper la touche du quatrième étage. Il faut dire qu’elle était inquiète pour lui. Pour cette balle et pour cette fracture. Elle aurait était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour le soigner.

 

Une fois au quatrième étage, Kris et Célesta cherchèrent le couloir zéro, ce qui fut facile car c’était le premier vu de l’ascenseur. Le couloir était sombre, dénué de fenêtre ainsi que de lampes. Kris utilisait son Pokématos pour voir les numéros des chambres. La chambre quatre fut une des premières du couloir sombre.

 

Dans la chambre, une odeur de chloroforme. Des choses classiques : douche, toilette, lit… Mais il n’y avait pas Luth. Les filles commencèrent à se demander quoi. Et si elles s’étaient trompées de chambre ?  Après tout, les chiffres étaient tellement durs à distinguer… Mais elles eurent beau vérifier, c’était bien la chambre 404. La chambre indiquée sur les papiers donnés à Kris. D’un coup, ce fut un bruit de roulettes dans le couloir qui remplaça leur silence confus.

 

Le cortège hospitalier emmenait en fait leur ami. Les deux filles se regardèrent consternées. Alors… Il n’était juste pas dans sa chambre ? La confusion et la honte les envahirent. Mais pas le temps de plaisanter, il fallait garder son sérieux.

On se demande souvent comment font les infirmiers pour supporter le fait d’escorter tous les jours des dizaines de patients à leur chambre temporaire. Une véritable énigme qui trottait dans la tête des adolescentes. Ils posèrent leur ami sur son lit et leur dirent de ne pas crier ou faire trop de bruit. Peur de déranger le blessé ? Telle est la question.

 

Une heure passa entre le cortège hospitalier et le réveil de Luth. On peut dire que ces produits anesthésiants ne sont pas faibles. Kris et Célesta étaient presque au-dessus du lit. Ce qui pour effet de le faire sursauter. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de voir deux filles au-dessus de lui jusque-là.

Il en devint rouge comme une Tomato. Alors que Kris fut surprise, Célesta se mit à rire. Il vaut mieux rire dans ce genre de situation. L’ennui avait laissé place à la curiosité. Kris restait calme et établissait les activités du lendemain :

« Bon… Je pense que nous resterons ici demain. Pour ne pas te laisser seul. Sauf si urgence autre part…

-Kris ! Tu vas activer l’effet Miaouss Noir !» cria Célesta. Elle eut raison.

 

Juste après, la radio annonça une nouvelle terrifiante. L’armée de Kanto venait d’envoyer des hommes par avion-cargo à Oliville. Kris pris violemment Célesta par le bras. Elle devait aller à Oliville. Peu importe, elles s’étaient jurées de sauver Johto, peu importe le prix. Elles le devaient.

 

Les deux filles chevauchèrent Plume et partirent en direction d’Oliville, à vol d’oiseau. Le plus vite possible serait le mieux. L’avenir de milliers de personnes était en partie entre leurs mains. Il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre.

 

Une fois là-bas, elles contemplèrent de haut les combats. Johto avait déployé une armée plus que dévastatrice. Kris fit Plume se poser et les jeunes filles descendirent. Le front s’offrait à elles car les autorités avaient reconnus deux des trois héros d’Acajou. La bataille pouvait commencer pour Kris et Célesta.

Sur le front, l’embarquement était si improvisé que même les soldats de Kanto ne savaient pas quoi faire. L’armée de Johto blessait froidement mais sûrement son adversaire. Kris  et Célesta firent de même, avec l’aide de leurs Pokémons. Rien ne pouvait être trop cher pour leur jurement. Elles étaient devenues de vraies soldates.

Les tensions entre les différents hommes de Kanto explosèrent ce jour-là. Un vrai carnage. Les soldats se blessaient entre eux. Un des généraux présents sur le champ de bataille ordonna d’arrêter de tirer. Pour cause, il fallait laisser l’ennemi s’épuiser. C’était presque une blague.

 

Contrairement à ce qu’on pouvait penser, la bataille dura trois heures, Pokémontre en main. C’était pathétique. A la fin, les soldats riaient aux éclats. Kris et Célesta décidèrent de rentrer à Doublonville. Le combat d’aujourd’hui a été rapide et facile, mais peut-être pas le prochain…

 

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot de l'auteur (2012) :  
> Chapitre dont la longueur originale ne faisait moins de 500 caractères espaces non compris. C’est pour cela que le débarquement d’Oliville, prévu pour le chapitre six, est déplacé au chapitre cinq. La prochain chapitre n’est autre que le bonus un, où j’expliquerai diverses choses, comme l’origine de la fic, le nom « Parallel Lyra »… Toutes ces petites choses ! Et les explications sur la dimension.


	6. Raphaëlle - Time Traveler

Centre Hospitalier, Doublonville, 19 Avril 2012

 

Journée molle pour notre trio. En effet, aucune bataille, pas d’infos, Kanto n’avait pas encore encaissé sa dernière défaite et Luth n’était pas près de sortir de cette chambre. Quelle situation ! Il ne fallait pas en attendre grand-chose, de cette journée. Sauf qu’un évènement particulier arriva ce jour-ci.

 

Alors que Kris s’apprêtait à parler Baies, un flash bleu électrique apparu. Les trois étant éblouis, ils ne virent pas tout de suite ce qui était arrivé. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils ne virent qu’une jeune fille de leur âge brune sur un skate volant. Les vêtements de la jeune fille étaient pour le moins étranges. Une robe bleue déchirée vers le bas, un t-shirt dans le même état que son pantalon bleus : en haillons à leurs extrémités. Mais… D’où-t-elle provenait ? Question simple et idiote résolue en deux secondes.

 

La brunette du flash bleu s’explique au trio :

« Bon… Je viens du futur, de 2112 très exactement, et c’est le chaos, car vous allez normalement perdre à la prochaine bataille. Mon nom est Raphaëlle, Rapha pour faire court. J’ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, les filles, on doit aller à Jadielle !

-Ouais mais… Pourquoi Jadielle ? demanda Célesta

-Car nous devons démanteler les ordres de l’armée avant leur prochaine attaque, à Doublonville ! lui répondit Raphaëlle

-Ok mais… Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Luth ici alors… réfléchi Kris

-Au fait, il a quoi ? demanda la venue du futur

-Je me suis pris une balle dans la jambe droite si tu veux savoir. rétorqua Luth

-C’est tout ? Je peux soigner ça en deux temps trois mouvements ! » cria Rapha.

 

A ce moment-là, elle pointa une sorte de laser vert sur Luth et un flash éblouit tout le monde. Juste après, la balle et ses effets avaient étaient neutralisés. Le futur avait évolué niveau médecine. Et technologie aussi. Ce qui expliquait parfaitement ce skate. Elle venait de prouver qu’elle venait du futur.

 

Après avoir réglé tous les papiers nécessaires pour, la fine équipe sortit de l’hôpital. Vu que Plume ne pouvait pas emmener plus de trois personnes, ils montèrent tous sur le skate qui s’élargit instantanément. Dans le futur, tout s’adapte, expliqua celle qui y vivait au quotidien.

 

Ce skate-board volant était bien plus rapide que Plume. Le quatuor fut vite fait à Jadielle. Là-bas, les autorités forçaient tout citoyen de plus de dix-huit ans à aller sur le front. Raphaëlle fit poser son skate et expliqua la situation.

« Comme vous le voyez, Kanto veut gagner à tout prix. Ils recrutent tout ce qui peut être utilisable et vivant. Une horrible méthode, non ?

-Il faut arrêter ça ! cria Célesta

-C’est simple : il faut défoncer les militaires ! Qui me suit ? » demanda Rapha.

Les trois autres levèrent la main et suivirent la futuriste dans le QG de l’armée.

 

Le QG était truffé de pièges et d’alarmes, facilement désactivés par Kris et Raphaëlle. Le quatuor arriva jusqu’au généraux responsables du plan. D’un coup, Célesta fut prise d’une rage meurtrière. Elle fonça vers les hautes têtes de Kanto et tua les cinq. Elle venait de venger ses parents. Après avoir tué les personnes qui avaient ordonné l’assassinat de ses parents, elle s’effondra, en larmes.

 

Après avoir vu ça, Kris et Luth furent presque apeurés. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Et puis, est-ce le contexte correct ? Elle venait de céder à une de ces envies les plus chères. Célesta se releva et ordonna aux autres de partir. Kris et Raphaëlle lui obéirent et ressortirent annoncer ce qui venait de se passer aux habitants. Luth refusa de partir. Ce qui énerva la tueuse.

 

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te barres pas ? lui demanda Célesta, énervée au possible

-Je ne peux pas Célesta, tu es devenue folle, il faut te faire revenir à la raison. C’est ma mission. Lui répondit Luth

-Pfff…. Raconte pas de conneries, je suis pas folle.

-Si, et ça se voit. Tu ne veux pas devenir une bête à l’apparence humaine j’espère. Je dois te calmer.

-ARRETE TES SOTISES ! Je n’ai pas besoin de quelqu’un comme toi ! Va-t’en !

-NON, c’est clair ? Je te laisserais pas dans cet état. »

 

A la suite de ces mots, Célesta repris raison et le bâtiment menaça de s’effondrer. Luth prit par la main son amie et sortit. Le QG céda juste après. Kris et Raphaëlle les attendaient. Cette dernière leur montra le boss de toute cette guerre : Fumei, la soldate de fumée. Elle et son équipe étaient prêtes à l’affrontement final.  Final ? Pas si sûr.

 

L’armée de Kanto, tel Ho-Oh, renaquit de ses cendres d’Acajou et d’Oliville. Mais… D’autres membres d’élite comme Fumei apparurent. Mais seulement leurs ombres.

 

La soldate de fumée s’adressa au quatuor :

« Ah ce que je vois, nous avons le trio d’entêtés ! Et la fillette qui se prétend venue du futur ! Vu que vous êtes tous réunis au même endroit, ça va aller vite fait ! Mais puis-je me présenter !

Je m’appelle Fumei, mais on me connaît un peu plus en tant que « Smoke Soldier » ! Je suis une des membres les plus connues de l’armée de Kanto. Nous sommes quatre de mon grade, appelés des fois « Elite 4 ». Et il y a le patron ultime, mais je ne peux pas vous en parler, ou si, quand vous agoniserez, moucherons ! En garde !

-Ouais, on va vous battre, et nous rentrerons à Johto avec vos Pokéballs en signe de triomphe ! cria Célesta

-Vous avez ruiné mon époque, mais je suis venue changer cela ! » prévenu  Raphaëlle

La bataille finale pouvait commencer.

 

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot de l’auteur (2012) :  
> Déjà le chapitre 6 ? Ouah, c’est rapide. La fic touche hélas à sa fin, faute de temps (mon emploi du temps de 3ème est vraiment pourri). Nan, c’est pas la vraie raison ! C’est juste que c’est la fin que j’avais imaginée ^^ ! Enfin presque…   
> Ce n’est que la fin de la PREMIERE partie. La partie principale quoi. Les chapitres après la fin seront des spin-offs, des bonus ou la SECONDE PARTIE ! Youhou !


	7. Jadielle devient un champ de bataille

Jadielle, 19 Avril, Kanto

La bataille finale de la guerre venait de commencer. Fumei utilisait la fumée de son Arbok pour s’enfuir. Célesta essayait bien que mal de la toucher. Kris utilisait Plume pour chasser la fumée noire envoyée par le reptile violet. Luth employait son Corboss pour épauler la Roucarnage. Raphaëlle envoyait Astral, sa Kirlia, user Arbok. Cela marchait plutôt bien, car l’Arbok fut K.O. rapidement et la fumée se dissipa.

 

Fumei envoya alors son second Pokémon : Nidoking. Célesta réagit tout de suite et appela Reina, sa Nidoqueen, l’affronter. Astral était toujours sur le champ de bataille, intacte. Blau, le Maraiste de Luth, et Verde, la Xatu de Kris, furent aussi invoqués.

La bataille était un peu plus serrée cette fois-ci. Le Nidoking se défendait plutôt bien et tapait fort. Verde esquivait les coups à la perfection, Blau évitait le Nidoking en utilisant Surf et lui occasionnait d’importants dégâts, Astral était assez agile et sautait bien haut. L’énorme mastodonte finissait quand même par faiblir. Au bout d’une heure d’assauts menés par le quatuor de Johto, Nidoking céda.

 

Fumei invoqua alors son troisième et dernier équipier : Seviper. Les parents de Fumei sont morts à Hoenn et lui ont offert comme dernier cadeau ce Seviper. Depuis, il est devenu son confident. Mais ça ne nous intéresse pas.

Seviper était le Pokémon le plus puissant de sa Dresseuse. Le quatuor de Johto aurait du mal à le battre. Il était trois heures de l’après-midi. Le combat serait long et difficile.

 

Seviper commença par une attaque Toxik. Tout le monde l’évita in extremis. Astral et Verde utilisèrent Psyko, Volt Sheep fit Fatal-Foudre, Plume et Corboss utilisèrent Vol. Seviper avait tout de même du mal à encaisser les coups. Sa défense de fer était malgré tout très solide. Blau utilisait Plaquage ensuite. Seviper intoxiqua tout le monde. Célesta utilisa une dizaine d’antidotes offerts par les habitants de Jadielle.

 

Le combat dura deux heures en tout. A la fin, tous les Pokémons envoyés furent sur le point de s’évanouir. Le Centre leur ouvrit en grand les portes. Fumei, quant à elle, fut achevée par Célesta qui lui dit avant de la tuer d’une balle « Tu as pris la vie de mes parents, envoyé un tueur à gages à mes trousses et maintenant tu essaie de nous tuer, moi et mes amis… Tu ne mérites pas de vivre dans ce monde, salope. » Et une balle transperça la tête de Fumei, effondrée.

 

Le quatuor espérait un peu de repos. Cette fois-ci, c’était raté. En effet, deux jumelles de l’armée de Kanto les obligèrent à combattre. Elles leur crièrent dessus :

« Je suis Dia, et voici ma sœur Noche ! Nous sommes les jumelles Luminé ! Et nous venons vous achever… Au mais je vois que tous vos Pokémons sont en congés ! Dans ce cas, nous allons nous battre… Aux armes ! En garde ! »

 

Dia était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rose clair et Noche une aux cheveux noirs courts. La fille du jour sortit une tronçonneuse et sa sœur une mitrailleuse. Aucune chance de gagner contre ça. C’est ce que disaient Célesta, Luth et Kris. Raphaëlle en était moins sûre.

 

Raphaëlle avait plus d’un tour dans son sac. Elle envoya un laser jaune sur les jumelles opposantes. A ce moment précis, elles furent paralysées, dans l’incapacité de bouger. Ou presque. Noche prit sa mitrailleuse et commençait à viser la venue du futur. Celle-ci déploya alors un laser bleu et ralentit les balles qui sortiraient de cette arme de malheur.

Dia réussi à se libérer de la paralysie. Célesta chargea ses revolvers, Luth fit de même et Kris pris sa sarbacane. La seconde bataille pouvait commencer.

Dia avait du mal à toucher le trio, dû au poids de sa tronçonneuse. Noche tira de son mieux avec sa mitrailleuse, Célesta tirait sur le sol pour éloigner la fille de la nuit, Luth visait Dia, Kris essayait tant bien que mal de toucher la fille du jour et Raphaëlle leur lançait des lasers. La bataille finit mal pour les jumelles des astres : Dia fut touchée à la jambe par Luth et Célesta avait touché les bras de Noche.

 

Le Centre Pokémon. S’il n’existait pas, il faudrait l’inventer. C’est un lieu où les Pokémons sont soignés, ou les Dresseurs viennent pour se reposer…

Le quatuor fut accueilli en fanfare par les habitants de Jadielle. Ils étaient libérés des autorités étouffantes de leur région, Kanto. La joie et les rires étaient plus que présents. Kris loua des chambres pour la nuit… Elle n’en loua que trois. Célesta, curieuse, lui demanda :

« Kris… Rapha dort dehors ce soir ou quoi ?

-Mais non Nanab ! lui répondit Kris. C’est juste pour que tu puisses être avec ton ami d’enfance !

-QUOOOOOI ??? Kris, tu te fous de moi là !

-Moins fort, tout le monde t’a entendu ! »

 

Kris avait raison : le Centre entier la regardait. Volt Sheep, sa conseillère sentimants privait lui chuchota : « Héhé, c’est ta nuit de chance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Puis Volt Sheep lui tendit une sacoche. Elle expliqua à sa Dresseuse : « N’hésite pas à t’en servir cette nuit, ça fait une éternité que je l’ai faite –bon, trois jours en fait, mais bon- pour toi et tes amourettes sordides. Bonne chance ! »

Kris, Raphaëlle et Volt Sheep étaient toutes les trois dans le complot. Elles regardaient Célesta d’un air narguant. La brunette à l’auto-mail les regarda puis leur dit discrètement : « Vous verrez, je me vengerai, bande de sorcières… »

 

 


	8. Love is in Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'origine (2012) :  
> ATTENTION ! IL SE PEUT QUE CE CHAPITRE TOURNE UN PEU BIZARREMENT NIVEAU VIRGINITE DE L’AUTEURE ! A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS LES GENS !

Jadielle, 19 Avril nuit, Kanto

La fin de la guerre. Certes proche, mais non gagnée. Il faut dire, que pensiez-vous ? Une guerre sanguinaire où tout le monde était forcée d’y assister à Kanto. Un massacre comme jamais vu dans les deux régions. Trois ans… Mais ce n’est pas ce problème-là dont je vais parler aujourd’hui.

Vous vous souvenez, de la fin du chapitre précédent ? Le complot de Volt Sheep, Kris et Raphaëlle ? Eh bien, il a eu lieu.

Je suis persuadée que vous n’avez jamais été forcée à dormir dans la même chambre que votre ami d’enfance ? Célesta si.  
L’embarras. Elle et Luth restaient à l’autre bout de la pièce chacun. Deux lits, encore heureux, Kris n’était pas si sadique. Mais ils étaient bien embêtés tout de même. Et rouges aussi. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait être pire ? Telle était la question ? 

Luth commença à balbutier « Dis… Pourquoi on est si éloignés ? Ça sert un peu à rien…   
-Ouais, lui répondit Célesta, t’as raison. On a qu’à s’asseoir sur le canapé là-bas… Qu’est-ce t’en penses ?   
-Eh bien, réfléchit Luth, moi ça me va. »  
Et ils partirent s’asseoir sur le divan cité. 

Dans la chambre d’à côté, on pouvait voir Kris, Volt Sheep et Raphaëlle écoutant oreille collée au mur. D’un coup, cette dernière poussa la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et la Pharamp. Elle murmura :  
« C’est plus marrant de les voir » Puis elle créa une vitre à un sens : les filles pouvait voir le duo, mais eux ne pouvaient pas les voir. Raphaëlle commença à éclater de rire.  
Cette dernière, Kris et Volt Sheep se mirent à regarder. Kris sortit son Pokématos avec caméra intégrée pour filmer cette mémorable nuit.

Revenons à nos Wattouats, je vous prie. Célesta et Luth commencèrent à parler… Pokémon. Bah oui, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A une discussion à propos de cuisine ? D’un coup, Luth commença à aborder l’attaque Attraction. Vous savez, cette attaque qui rend un Pokémon amoureux d’un autre ? Ca troubla la jeune fille. Ses sentiments profonds commençaient à remonter. Elle pensa :  
« Amoureux, hein ? Je suis sûre qu’il n’ait même pas remarqué mon amour pour lui… Quel idiot sérieusement. Je devrais lui dire… Peu importe si c’est réciproque ou non. Il faut que je le fasse ! Allez, pour Kris et Volt Sheep qui ont cru en moi ! Pour Raphaëlle si je veux qu’elle arrête de me bouter avec ! »

Luth continuait à parler des Pokémons quand Célesta l’interrompit. Il fut surpris de son intervention. Elle devenue rouge et balbutia : « Dis… Quand je t’avais posé cette question… Tu sais, sur TES sentiments… Le soir-même, j’ai trouvé les miens. Il faut que je te dise… »  
Luth se demandait quoi, quand Célesta lui dit calmement :

« Je t’aime. »

Trois mots. Juste trois mots. Les trois mots les plus difficiles à prononcer dans une vie. La confusion envahit Luth. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Après tout, il avait toujours considéré Célesta comme sa sœur, mais pas comme une fille éprise de lui. Et puis… Ses sentiments remontèrent.   
Quant à Célesta, elle prit une grande inspiration puis expira à en mourir. C’était grandiose, non ? 

Kris, Volt Sheep et Raphaëlle hallucinaient. Leur amie l’avait vraiment fait. Puis elles se mirent à applaudir. Une déclaration d’amour, une vraie. Pas comme celles des téléfilms et des histoires de la radio. Une véritable, en direct. De quoi être stupéfait de la franchise de la brunette aux couettes.

L’amour. On l’a déjà dit plus d’un millier de fois, essayé de le décrire durant des siècles, tenté de le maîtriser, rien n’y fait, il est toujours aussi énigmatique. Et quand on est un jeune garçon de quatorze ans à peine, on se demande quoi faire quand son amie d’enfance nous fait une déclaration d’amour authentique. 

Ces sentiments et cette confusion à Acajou lui remontaient à la tête. A ce moment, il pensa à son tour :  
« Serais-je capable de prendre des coups pour elle ? Oui… Mais mourir ? Non, ça l’attristerait… C’est ça l’amour ? Mais à quoi ça sert alors ? Je ne sais pas… Attends Luth… Tu penses toujours à elle, tu rougis dès qu’elle te pose une question en rapport, tu pourrais prendre des coups pour elle… je pense, oui, je suis amoureux. Et merde. »

Luth commença à murmurer, rougissant : « Eh Célesta, je pense avoir ma réponse. »  
Elle lui répondit : « Ah bon ? Tu sais, je suis déjà assez embarrassée comme ça, n’en rajoute pas s’il-te-plaît…  
-Tu crois savoir, lui demanda Luth, sais-tu lire dans mes pensées ?   
-Bah non, lui rétorqua la brunette, pourquoi ?   
-Je vais te répondre, dit-il, mais je me prépare… »

De l’autre côté de la vitre, Raphaëlle était tordue de rire par la réponse de Luth : « Tu sais lire dans mes pensées ? Wah, elle est bonne celle-là ! »  
Kris avait les yeux collés contre la vitre, écarquillés. Volt Sheep rapportait du pop-corn et éteignit la lumière : « Ambiance cinoche ! » dit-elle.   
La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus lui répondit, un peu énervée : « Weh c’est ça… T’es quand même pas gênée toi. »  
Puis le trio se remit sur leurs chaises, en regardant la scène comme au cinéma…

 

Nous retournons à présent à la chambre d’à côté, où il règne une ambiance lourde. Luth, devenu rouge comme une baie Tomato. Il doutait et tremblait. Célesta se demandait quoi, en s’inquiétant un peu. Puis le jeune homme pris une inspiration et lui dit :  
«Je sais ce que je ressens… L’élue de mon cœur, c’est… C’est toi, Célesta. »

La brunette n’en revenait pas. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Emportée par un tourbillon de joie, elle prit Luth par le coup et l’embrassa. Celui-ci rougit, surpris, mais aussi enchanté par ce bisou surprise. L’amour, c’est beau, non ? 

De l’autre côté de la vitre, Kris pleurait de joie, Volt Sheep applaudissait (et fit tomber son paquet vide de pop-corn sur la moquette de la chambre) et Raphaëlle était sans voix, bouche bée.   
Cette dernière se mit à chanter une musique sur l’amour :  
« Love is in Bloom  
A beautiful Bride, a handsome Groom  
Two hearts, becoming one  
A bond, that cannot be undone  
I said, Love is in Bloom  
You're starting a life, and making room  
For us »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'origine (2012) :  
> Dédicace spéciale à :   
>  Christiane, qui m’a suivi tout au long de l’écriture de ce chapitre  
> Card Captor Sakura Tome 12 pour la déclaration de Luth  
> Daniel Ingram (équipe de My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic) pour les paroles de la chanson de Raphaëlle « Love is in Bloom »


	9. This Is War

Plateau Indigo, 20 Avril, Frontière Kanto/Johto

Le combat final. Kanto était sur le point de signer l’armistice. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas facile de gagner. Leur dernier soldat était le nouveau maître de la ligue… Red. 

Raphaëlle survolait le Plateau, Kris essayait de se concentrer alors que Célesta et Luth s’embrassaient. Le pire champ de bataille du monde. Mais bientôt durent-ils décrocher leurs lèvres de celles de l’autre. La bataille finale commençait.

Red invoqua son Dracaufeu pour brûler la zone. Heureusement, Luth appela Blau à temps. Le Maraiste éteignit les flammes avec un Surf bien placé, puis arrosa le dragon avec Hydrocanon. Le pyromane dut se poser. Luth appela aussi Lumina, sa Lanturn, pour achever le Dracaufeu. Lorsqu’il fut dans l’incapacité de se battre, Red tendit sa Pokéball et prononça : « Roy, reviens ! »

Le deuxième Pokémon du Maître de Kanto fut son Tortank. Il balaya la zone avec un Hydroblast dévastateur. Célesta appela Volt Sheep et Kris Hoja, sa Phyllali.   
Lumina, Hoja et Volt Sheep chargèrent leurs attaques à fond pour un Fatal-Foudre aux ronces destructrices. Le Tortank résista de justesse au combo. Problème, l’Hydroblast l’avait épuisé. C’est ainsi que Volt Sheep lui sauta dessus et lui lança un Poing-Eclair en lui murmurant :  
« Hasta la vista, baby. »  
Le Tortank fut K.O. sur le coup. Red le rappela dans sa ball : « C’est bon, Shining, reviens ! »

Le troisième Pokémon fut Ronflex. Rien qu’à l’arrivée de l’énorme Pokémon provoqua un petit séisme. Raphaëlle appela Astrale, sa Kirlia et Azur, son Draco. Luth appela son Aligatueur et Kris sa Méganium en renfort. Célesta invoqua Métallica, son Airmure et Reina, sa Nidoqueen.   
Kirlia et Verde utilisèrent Psyko, Métallica Tranche-nuit, Blau, Lumina et Aligatueur Surf, Volt Sheep Fatal-Foudre, Hoja Tempête Verte, Reina Close-Combat et Azur Draco Météore.  
Ronflex ne survécu qu’avec un peu de chance. Il utilisa Séisme, ce qui mit K.O. Lumina. Volt Sheep avait eu le temps de s’agripper au géant pour lui administrer un Poing-Eclair qui le paralysa.   
Pour venger sa meilleure amie, Blau arriva vers Ronflex, monta jusqu’à sa gueule et lui fit boire une Ocroupi mémorable. Le Ronflex fut hors d’état de nuire en 30 secondes. Red lui fit quitter le terrain en le faisant revenir dans sa Pokéball : « Allez, reviens, Sloth. »

Le Maître invoqua alors sa Florizarre. Celle-ci, sous les ordres de son Dresseur, utilisa Végé-Attaque. Blau esquiva de justesse en montant sur Plume, qui venait d’être appelée. Explosion, la Typhlosion de Célesta aussi arriva. Ebène, la Corboss de Luth était de la partie.   
Astrale et Verde utilisèrent Psyko, Plume et Ebène Vol, Explosion Déflagration, Aligatueur Morsure, Volt Sheep Rayon Signal et d’autres attaques…  
La Florizarre encaissa sans broncher. Elle n’avait plus que le tiers de ses points de vie. Elle mit KO Verde, Azur et Hoja avec Toxic. Oui, Toxic fait des dégâts immédiats.   
Blau, venant de voir mise KO celle qu’il connaissait depuis des années. Fou de rage, il fonça sur Florizarre et lui administra une Ocroupi mémorable. Jamais Luth n’avait vu son Maraiste aussi enragé. Sa surprise était visible de l’autre bout du terrain.   
Florizarre, avant de s’évanouir sous les coups, eu le temps de lancer une Tempête Verte dans la bouche de Blau. Elle lui chuchota, en langage Pokémon : « Tiens, vas rejoindre ta fiancée, connard. »   
Les deux finirent KO. L’équipe de Johto commença à faiblir à ce moment-là. Ce n’était pas fini. Luth fit rentrer Blau et Lumina dans leurs Pokéballs, Kris fit de même avec Verde et Hoja. Red, lui, pris celle de sa Florizarre et prononça : « C’est bon, Flower, reviens, t’as fait du bon boulot. » Raphaëlle utilisa un Rappel sur Azur et appela Nightmare, sa Noctali.

Le Maître de Kanto envoya alors Lokhlass. Celui-ci déclencha une tempête de grêle sans précédent. Volt Sheep lui dit alors :   
« Hé Magicarpe, t’as rien de mieux ? »  
Visé, le Lokhlass lui envoya un Laser Glace. La Pharamp l’esquiva et lui lança une Fatal-Foudre. Sa cible fut paralysée. Nightmare utilisa Vibrobsur, Azur Draco Météore et Métallica ses ailes d’acier. Lokhlass eu du mal à tout encaisser. Il était sur le point d’être vaincu, mais lança Blizzard en tant que requiem. Mayflower fut très affaiblie, mais fonça et, en le blessant avec des ronces, lui murmura : « Tue-moi, si tu en ai capable. Sinon, à ma mort, je te prendrais toujours pour un moins que rien… Va crever en enfer, va ! »   
Lokhlass fut mis KO et Mayflower céda au Blizzard. Aligatueur accouru prendre la Méganium gelée dans ses bras pour la rapporter à Kris. Red replia son Pokémon en le rassurant : « Reviens, Iceberg, reviens. » La froideur du Maître ne fit que trahir son stress de perdre, voire de mourir. Exécuté par sa propre région ou par ses adversaires, quatre adolescents et leurs Pokémons. La fin de la guerre… était proche.

« A warning  
To the people  
The good and  
The Evil  
This Is War… »

Red envoya son dernier Pokémon. Tout le monde s’attendait un bourrin, un fort, un costaud… En fait, c’est Pikachu qui vint au combat. Les venus de Johto se roulèrent par terre de rire. Reina, sans faire attention, percuta la souris jaune et lui enleva la moitié de ses points de vie. Elle lui dit, en riant aux éclats :   
« Bin alors ? Envoie-moi tes petits éclairs à la baie Sitrus ! T’es coincé à ce point, aristocrate ? »   
Le Pikachu, vexé, essaya de lancer sa foudre sur la Nidoqueen. Que nenni, ce n’eut aucun effet (les attaques Electriques n’ont pas d’effet sur les Pokémons Sol, vous vous souvenez ?).  
Volt Sheep, pour ridiculiser davantage la souris électrique, lui dit :  
« Attends. Je vais ce qu’est un VRAI Pokémon électrique ! »  
Et elle lui mit un Poing-Eclair dans le ventre. Le Pikachu se fit laminer par deux Pokémons riants aux éclats comme des Wailords. Red devint la risée de tout Johto. Célesta, Luth, Kris et Raphaëlle pleuraient de rire.

Le Maître, sentant la situation lui échapper des mains, invoqua un septième Pokémon cette fois-ci imposant : Mewtwo, ni plus ni moins.   
Nightmare eu un bon réflexe : utiliser Mâchouille à l’apparition du Pokémon légendaire. Il était en fait relativement faible, s’il pouvait être contrôlé par un humain comme Red.  
Tous les Pokémons combinèrent leur attaque la plus puissante pour battre Mewtwo. Il encaissa sans problème. Ou presque. Il était faible, donc c’était seulement en apparence. Raphaëlle, maline, le ralentit avec un laser bleu.  
Le légendaire, avec une lenteur accentuée, se dirigea vers Luth. Celui-ci, surpris, ne put bouger, parer, ou esquiver : Mewtwo l’avait bloqué avec Psyko. Le cloné s’apprêta alors à le tuer. A ce moment, Célesta lui tira une balle dans le bras. Le Pokémon, touché et surpris, n’eut le temps « que » de briser le fémur du jeune garçon. Ce dernier, blessé, hurla de douleur. 

Mewtwo, enragé, se défoula sur Luth. Célesta n’avait plus qu’une balle, qu’elle réservait pour Red. Son revolver était tombé dans le combat. Pour éviter de se faire remarquer, elle resta immobile.   
Kris, trop loin, rata de près son tir : une flèche de poison mortelle dans… euh… excusez mon langage : dans son anus. Mewtwo ne remarqua rien. Il était trop occupé à massacrer un adolescent de quatorze ans.. 

Il commença à s’intéresser à son bras droit. En effet, Luth est droitier. Ça ne dérangeait pas Mewtwo de lui briser le bras avec après tout… C’est ce qu’il fit. Sa victime agonisait. Le massacre allait continuer jusqu’à ce que…

Raphaëlle, en prenant son courage à deux mains, prit la sarbacane de Kris et envoya la fléchette mortellement empoisonnée dans l’anus du Pokémon enragé. Volt Sheep, elle, lui envoya un Poing-Eclair dans l’abdomen.   
Mewtwo mourut sur le coup, sa faiblesse étant sa santé déplorable. Luth fut relâché, mais ne pouvait plus bouger (vous pensez que marcher avec une seule jambe et un bras cassé c’est facile ?)

Célesta monta sur Plume, vola vers Red, sauta de la Roucarnage et, en mettant son revolver sur la tempe du Maître en lui disant :  
« Va crever en enfer, Malosse errant. Tout ce que tu mérites, c’est la mort la plus douloureuse qui soit. »  
Et, sur ces paroles, le tua.

Puis cela fait, elle et Kris partirent prendre Luth pour l’amener en vol à Doublonville encore une fois : Raphaëlle n’avait plus de batterie dans son laser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'origine (2012) :  
> AH PUNAISE, ARCEUS MERCI, C’EST FINI !   
> C’est le plus long chapitre de la fic à ce jour o_O. J’arrive pas à le croire. J’ai fini les gens !   
> Remerciements à Christiane et Raphaëlle pour m’avoir suivi durant l’écriture du chapitre.  
> Merci les filles ! Sans vous, ce chapitre serait sorti fin Octobre ! En espérant qu’on s’éclate aussi la prochaine fois !   
> Le chapitre 10, l’épilogue de la partie 1 de « Parallel Lyra », sort la semaine prochaine, écriture en live ! A la prochaine !


	10. La surprise n'est pas toujours là où on l'attend

Bourg-Geon, 5 Mai, Johto

Depuis la fin de la guerre, le 22 Avril, Johto et Kanto se reconstruisent. La paix est revenue, les tensions se sont apaisées entre les habitants des deux régions. Le calme a regagné Johto, sauf à un endroit…

« Attention, poussez-vous ! » cria Célesta, les armes et les pics en moins, avec une bouteille de Lait Meumeu. La jeune fille se pressait vers une des maisons de la petite bourgade. Elle rendait visite à son meilleur ami. Excusez-moi, son PETIT ami.  
Volt Sheep, sa fidèle Pharamp, la suivait avec difficulté. Après tout, les Pharamps ne sont pas très connus pour leur vitesse. Elle, portait un panier plein de Baies mûres à point.  
Kris suivait derrière, avec son matériel de réparation d’auto-mail. Elle voulait faire un contrôle de la prothèse métallique de Luth. 

Célesta manqua de casser la porte de la maison, en faisant peur à la mère du garçon par le même biais. Cette dernière ne vit même pas les trois filles monter à l’étage.   
Lui, dormait, alors qu’il était deux heures de l’après-midi. Il rata de tomber de son lit. Célesta lui cria joyeusement dans les oreilles : « Debout ! »  
Luth lui répondit, plutôt agacé : « Célesta, je suis en convalescence, aies pitié je te prie !   
-Oh, remarqua la brunette, désolée !   
-Bon Luth, les interrompit Kris, je dois vérifier que ton auto-mail est en bon état. Tu permets ?   
-Euh… répondit le garçon, oui. »

Kris commença à déployer son matériel. Tournevis, marteau, clé à molette… Il n’y avait pas loin de dix outils différents. Volt Sheep, elle, se demandait quand est-ce que la jeune fille sortirait une micro-onde pour pouvoir manger du pop-corn. Elle commençait à avoir faim.   
La bricoleuse commença par frapper l’auto-mail avec son marteau. Célesta frissonna. Puis Kris passa à l’étape suivante : vérifier les connexions nerveuses. Elle enleva une partie de la coque et inspecta fil par fil. Volt Sheep et sa Dresseuse regardaient, curieuses. Au bout d’une demi-heure, Kris remit la plaque et conclut : « Impeccable, rien à faire ! »  
Volt Sheep et Célesta de regardèrent, atterrées, en pensant : « Tout ce temps pour ça ? »

Après ce contrôle, Raphaëlle arriva, avec sa batterie chargée au maximum. Le quatuor fut surpris. La venue du futur dit :  
« Pfff… Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c’est chiant de trouver une borne pour recharger son laser ! Bon, à nous deux, Luth ! »  
Elle utilisa son laser de soins, plus vert et rapide que celui utilisé à Doublonville. La convalescence était à présent dénuée d’intérêt. Luth se leva, et les filles commencèrent à rire.  
« Bah quoi ? remarqua le garçon. Qu’est-ce qui y a ?   
-T’es... T’es en pyjama ! pouffa Célesta. Comment veux-tu qu’on ne rit pas ! »  
Luth, ridiculisé, rougit et s’habilla. Les quatre filles eurent le temps de sortir de la pièce. 

6 Mai  
Célesta était pressée aujourd’hui. Elle s’habilla rapidement, mangea son petit déjeuner illico et prit sa liste du jour. Elle empoigna un livre de cuisine et le feuilleta rapidement. Elle s’arrêta sur les cookies aux pépites de choccolat.   
La jeune fille sortit un saladier, une balance, un fouet, un rouleau et des emporte-pièces. Elle mit sur la table tous les ingrédients de la recette : de la farine, du sucre de baie Pêcha, du Lait Meumeu, des pépites de choccolat et du sucre vanillé. Elle préchauffa le four.

Célesta commença par peser puis mélanger la farine et le sucre. Elle ajouta aussi le sucre vanillé. La jeune fille versa le lait petit à petit. La brunette avait un peu de mal quand il fallait remuer. Elle s’exécuta et finit de mélanger la préparation un quart d’heure après avoir commencé. Contente d’elle, la jeune fille pétrit, étala et fit des ronds dans la pâte. Elle ajouta les pépites de choccolat. Une fois finis, la brunette les posa délicatement sur une plaque qu’elle enfourna. Elle programma un quart d’heure à 150 degrés.

Volt Sheep, qui venait de se réveiller, sentit l’odeur du choccolat. Célesta, elle, était déjà en train de préparer une tenue de fête. Mais pour quelle occasion ? La sonnette se fit entendre.  
Célesta couru ouvrir la porte et vu Kris. Cette dernière lui posa une question :  
« Tu es prête ?   
-Et comment ! répondit son amie. Je n’ai plus qu’à sortir et emballer mes cookies au choccolat !   
-Ok, rétorqua Kris, on fait comme ça. »  
Puis elle partit vers sa maison.

Il est quatorze heures de l’après-midi à présent. Kris et Célesta allèrent chez Luth, discrètement. Raphaëlle, qui était juste au-dessus, avait utilisé un laser d’invisibilité sur le quatuor (Volt Sheep aussi). La maison était ouverte, Luth était parti faire quelques courses à Ville Griotte. 

Raphaëlle et Kris décorèrent le salon et la salle à manger, pendant que Célesta s’occupait au niveau cuisine et d’autres petites choses. Volt Sheep se chargeait.   
La brunette du futur se mit à côté de l’interrupteur et cria : « J’éteins ! »  
Les trois filles, bien cachées, attendaient que Luth revienne de ses courses tandis que Volt Sheep était silencieuse, en train de se charger. 

Quand le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte, il se demanda pourquoi les persiennes étaient fermées. D’un coup, la Pharamp utilisa son attaque Coup de Jus et Raphaëlle alluma la lumière. Célesta et Kris surgirent d’en dessous la table et crièrent :   
« Joyeux anniversaire ! »  
Dans toute cette histoire de guerre, le garçon en avait oublié son propre anniversaire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vu ce qui l’attendait.

La suite de l’après-midi passa plutôt vite : les cadeaux furent déballés (et Volt Sheep avait offert une Baie Tamato en guise de présent), les cookies au choccolat mangés et tout le monde put admirer un spectacle de pop-corn. Juste après avoir fini d’éclater, le pop-corn fut vite dévoré.  
La fête se terminait. Kris, Raphaëlle et Volt Sheep rangeaient tout. Sauf que Raphaëlle venait d‘avoir une idée. Elle mit du houx au-dessus de Luth et Célesta. Cette dernière lui dit :  
« Arrête, ça pique ces trucs-là ! » Puis la venue du futur lui murmura : «Allez… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire… » Puis elle poussa la brunette aux couettes. Elle tomba, lèvres pour lèvres, sur le garçon, qui se demandait quoi. Les deux rougirent, embarrassés. Kris en profita pour prendre une photo.   
Cette fois-ci, la fête était vraiment finie.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'origine (2012) :  
> Eh… YOUHOU JE L’AI FAIT !!! J’ai réussi à faire 10 chapitres de Parallel Lyra ! YES !  
> Encore une fois, merci à Christiane de m’avoir suivi tout au long de ce chapitre ! La partie 2 devrait être commencée la semaine prochaine. A bientôt !  
>  -TheDarkFlygon


	11. Nouvelle quête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai dû lire deux phrases de cette chose en 2018 et j'ai, à présent, assez de regrets pour aller jusqu'en 2112.

Bourg-Geon, 16 Septembre 2014, Johto  
Deux ans ont passé après la fin de la guerre entre Johto et Kanto. Célesta, Luth, Kris et Raphaëlle avaient posé les armes. Kris avait même fait la rencontre de Silver, un garçon aux cheveux rouges, plutôt timide. Tout le monde était bien jusqu’à ce que…  
On annonce que des terroristes avaient installé une bombe nucléaire dans Johto. Elle exploserait dans dix jours d’après l’annonce des terroristes. 

Les cinq adolescents, à présent âgés de seize ans, furent secoués par cette nouvelle. Alors que chacun s’apprêtait à prendre et charger ses armes, une sorte de trou dimensionnel apparu devant eux. Ce ne fut qu’une jeune fille blonde qui en sortit. Ses deux mèches devant le reste de sa chevelure lui étaient tombées sur la tête. 

Raphaëlle l’aida à se relever. Elle lui dit alors :  
« Ben alors, t’en as mis du temps !  
-Eh bien… répondit l’inconnue. Tu crois que c’est simple de devoir prendre trente-six portails différents sans savoir lequel conduit à la bonne époque ? »  
Célesta, Luth, Kris et Silver se demandèrent quoi.   
« Mais au fait, c’est quoi ton prénom ? demanda la brunette aux couettes  
-Moi ? rétorqua la jeune fille blonde. C’est Justine, mais tout le monde m’appelle Ju ou Juju. Pas la peine de vous présenter, je sais déjà qui vous êtes, Rapha va tout me dire dans 98 ans.   
-Donc tu viens du futur ? Posa comme question Luth  
-Nan, je viens de la Préhistoire tu vois ? » plaisanta Justine.  
Après ce bide fantastique, le sextuor partit prendre les armes et décolla à Doublonville. Le skate volant de Raphaëlle est vraiment pratique, il marche à l’énergie des pets de… non, à l’énergie solaire, excusez-moi. Quand, soudainement, Justine se rappela de quelque chose.  
« Rapha, je sais qui pourrait nous aider ! Allons en 1804 !   
-Ok ! »   
Le skate se posa devant le centre commercial et le duo du futur partit dans le passé. Célesta, Luth et Kris furent comme toujours surpris. Quant à Silver, il se demandait comment on pouvait voyager dans le temps. A peine deux secondes plus tard, les voyageuses revinrent. Elles étaient non plus deux, mais trois. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs longs et lisses, habillée d’une robe qui semblait être en soie de Larveillette. Le quatuor du présent n’en revenait pas.

A ce moment-là, Justine présenta la venue du passé :  
« Elle s’appelle Christiane, elle a seize ans, elle ETAIT noble et maintenant on va dans le centre commercial pour aller lui acheter des fringues (ou plutôt les voler en paralysant tout le monde, parce qu’on a pas de fric) dans le centre commercial. Allez, c’est parti ! »  
A part Raphaëlle qui protesta pour y aller (mais Célesta la traîna de force), aucun incident pour entrer dans le bâtiment. 

Une fois à l’étage quatre (celui concernant l’habillage), Raphaëlle se défoula sur tous les gens présents en les paralysant. Célesta prit la main de Christiane et l’emmena vers un des magasins. Pendant ce temps, Luth et Silver restaient plantés là, comme des Simularbres. Justine, Raphaëlle et Kris en profitèrent pour aller manger une glace à l’étage en dessous (et la brunette paralysa encore tout le monde).

Une fois arrivées dans le magasin de textiles, Christiane ne put s’empêcher de crier et de se ruer sur les vêtements qui lui plaisaient. Elle dévalisa le magasin.   
Célesta, à ce moment-là, lui demanda :   
« Dis… T’as déjà essayé de t’habiller de manière spéciale pour plaire à quelqu’un ? »  
Christiane, étonnée au début, lui répondit, avec certitude : « Attends… T’as un petit copain, non ? »   
Soudainement, elle traîna la brunette vers les cabines d’essayage. Elle prit deux-trois vêtements, des accessoires et des chaussures, puis lui fait essayer. La venue du passé alla ensuite chercher son amoureux. Encore fallait-il qu’elle trouve le bon. Elle prit au hasard le plus proche d’elle, Luth. Ce dernier fut surpris et se demanda quoi.  
Quand les deux arrivèrent à la boutique, Christiane ouvrit le rideau. Problème, Célesta était encore en train de s’habiller. Elle avait encore à mettre un haut. Luth commença à saigner du nez. Kris arriva avec Silver et cria, énervée :  
« Arrête ça Luth, tu vas saloper la moquette ! Je te préviens, c’est pas moi qui nettoie après ! »  
Dans la précipitation, elle avait mis la tête du garçon aux cheveux rouges dans sa poitrine. Elle le ressortit en constatant qu’il avait laissé une trace rouge sur son débardeur. Elle hurla :  
« PERVERS VA ! »  
Justine et Raphaëlle, qui regardait via une vitre à un sens, riaient aux éclats. 

En sortant du centre commercial, le sextuor loua des chambres au Centre Pokémon. Quatre chambres, en considérant que c’était amusant de forcer Luth et Célesta à dormir ensemble. Plan de Christiane. Cette dernière dormirait avec Raphaëlle et Justine. Kris et Silver avaient des chambres individuelles. 

Célesta, dans la chambre, demanda à Luth la raison de son saignement de nez quelques heures auparavant. Il tenta de s’expliquer :  
« Euh… Bah euh… C’est que… T’as plutôt une belle silhouette… »  
Elle lui mit une gifle. « Pervers, va. »  
L’adolescent, surpris, lui dit : « Euh… Excuse-moi… »  
La brunette lui répondit : « Moais, j’y crois… Bon ça passe pour cette fois… Mais ne refait plus ça. »  
Quand, d’un coup une idée lui vint en tête. Quel meilleur moyen pour pardonner que de sceller la virginité.   
Cette idée sale fut évidemment repérée par Raphaëlle, Justine et Christiane grâce aux roses psychiques de cette dernière. Volt Sheep avait prévu le coup et… avait préparé du pop-corn. Raphaëlle et Justine se jetèrent dessus et le quatuor pervers commença à regarder. Il fut rejoint par Kris et Silver. 

Des idées impures de Célesta était née une tentation à deux sens. Elle donna un paquet de mouchoirs à Luth et fouilla le sac de Christiane qu’elle avait laissé là. Elle en sortit une boîte blanche.   
Hélas, je ne vous conterais pas la suite, pour cause de… AIE ! Christiane me tape pour que je vous raconte la suite… Sautez ce passage si vous n’aimez pas les scènes érotiques. 

Célesta, en esquissant un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour son compagnon de chambre. Elle commença par enlever sa jupe. Luth empoigna le paquet de mouchoirs. Elle passa ensuite à son débardeur. Les saignements du garçon recommencèrent. La brunette ôta, délicatement, ce qui lui restait sur le corps. Ensuite, elle s’enfonça dans le lit, en prenant Luth en otage. 

De l’autre côté de la vitre, c’était le choc et la rigolade. La tête que fit Christiane quand le short de Luth vola à travers la pièce équivalait à celle d’une folle hystérique. Raphaëlle, Justine et Volt Sheep engouffraient trente pop-corns à la minute. Kris était choquée et Silver commençait à chercher des idées de déclaration.   
Raphaëlle, qui n’en pouvait plus de ce « spectacle », enleva la vitre. A la place, tout le monde regarda un film. Christiane eu quand même droit à sa vitre. 

17 Septembre  
La tête que faisaient Luth et Célesta ne semblait choquer personne. Il faut dire, elle avait fait ça jusqu’à trois heures du matin. Justine fut obligée de leur donner des Bonbons Rage de 2112 (ils redonnent de l’énergie).   
C’est ainsi que le sextuor partit vers la Tour Radio de Doublonville pour pouvoir repérer la bombe.

A suivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'origine (2012) :  
> Bienvenue dans la partie 2 de Parallel Lyra.  
> Excusez-moi pour la partie pornographique. C’est Christiane qui m’y a poussé X) ! D’ailleurs, c’est moi et elle qui faisons notre apparition dans ce chapitre ^^. J’espère que vous allez quand même suivre la partie 2 ^^’ !  
> Chapitre fait avec la présence de Raphaëlle, Christiane et, brièvement, Thomas.


	12. Mortuaire Rosalia

Rosalia, 17 Septembre, Johto  
J-9 avant l’explosion de la bombe  
La première piste vers la bombe allait vers Rosalia. En fait, c’est plutôt quelqu’un qui les attendait. Justine et Raphaëlle ne cessaient de répéter que cette personne venait de 2012, mais d’une dimension parallèle. Le portail se situait à l’intérieur de ce qui était la salle de danse de la ville.   
En effet, cette salle fut dévastée deux ans auparavant par la Team Rocket, des malfrats. Depuis, personne ne veut y retourner, car des rumeurs comme quoi les fantômes de cinq kimonos tuées ce jour-là, le 16 Novembre 2012. Il est aussi raconté que des insectes auraient envahi les murs. La porte était condamnée est seulement ouvrable de l’intérieur. C’est pour cela que la troupe s’était précipitée là-bas.

Devant la porte, Raphaëlle pointa son laser, Justine fit de même et les deux gelèrent le système de condamnation de la porte. Puis Célesta y mit un coup de pied, ce qui le brisa. Luth acheva la porte, en la poussant avec Silver. Christiane y entra en première. Elle fut effrayée par les cinq cadavres au sol, kimonos déchirés, sang sec sur les murs et le parquet. Leurs cinq Pokémons furent volés par leurs assassins.   
Les six autres, alarmés par le cri strident de leur amie, se précipitèrent dans la salle. Tous furent choqués, Célesta s’effondra sur le sol, en larmes. Ces cadavres lui rappelaient ceux de ses parents, qu’elle avait vu mourir devant ses yeux trois ans avant. Luth et Kris essayait de la consoler, pendant que Silver fut dans l’incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Justine, Raphaëlle et Christiane se tenait devant la scène ensanglantée. 

D’un coup, un portail rouge apparu, et en sortit un adolescent de seize ans aux cheveux châtains. Il fut étonné de voir une salle ensanglantée, avec une adolescente à terre, effondrée en larmes. Il adressa ensuite la parole à Justine :  
« Salut Juju ! Alors, ça va bien dans le passé ?   
-Ouais, répondit Justine, et toi ?   
-Bien, bien. Et toi Rapha ?   
-Ca va ! » répondit Raphaëlle.  
Ce jeune homme disait bonjour à ses trois amies. S’il disait passé, c’est qu’il les avait rencontrés en 2112. Il rencontra Christiane lors d’un voyage après. Les quatre autres se demandaient qui il était. Encore une fois, c’est Justine qui fit les présentations :  
« Bon les gars, lui, c’est Thomas. Il vient d’une autre dimension futuriste, comme en 2112. Il est venu pour nous aider. Bon Toto, celui avec les cheveux rouges c’est Silver, la brunette c’est Célesta, l’autre gars c’est Luth et la fille avec les cheveux bleus c’est Kris. OK ? »  
C’est après cela que les huit partirent, en défonçant à nouveau la porte. Après cela, Christiane condamna une nouvelle fois la porte avec une rose de diamant.  
Le groupe se prépara ensuite à partir vers sa nouvelle destination : Oliville, où d’après les témoignages, les terroristes se seraient dirigés vers Oliville. C’est un port, donc cette bourgade est facile d’accès.   
Ils montèrent sur le skate-board volant, et s’envolèrent vers le plus grand port de Johto.

Là-bas, dû aux rumeurs, les habitants paniquaient. Notre fine équipe se posa dans un climat d’anarchie. Elle se dirigea vers le Centre Pokémon, pour pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Le lendemain, la troupe fouillerait le phare d’Oliville, célèbre pour n’être qu’un des deux seuls phares au monde, avec celui de Rivamar, à Sinnoh.

Pour passer le temps, Christiane et Célesta allèrent faire les courses (Volt Sheep alla avec, pour acheter du mais à pop-corn), Silver et Kris se draguaient mutuellement, Raphaëlle, Justine et Thomas jouaient à la 41DS (copyright Nain Temps d’Eau) et Luth… s’ennuyait, tout bonnement.   
Les emplettes de Christiane et Célesta constituaient en : deux boîtes pour Fajitas Or-elle-Passoire (nourriture de base de Célesta), du poulet (oui, les animaux existent aussi dans cette dimension), des Vroipons (équivalant du poivron) et des Gnoignons (équivalant de l’oignon). Etrangement, aucun vêtement, Christiane s’était-elle retenue ? 

Christiane, en voyant Kris et Silver être lents à s’embrasser, fit le travail pour eux. Discrètement, elle s’approcha du couple et força leurs lèvres à se rencontrer. Elle sauta en arrière et rit. Les deux autres, embarrassés au possible, rougirent et s’en allèrent chacun à l’autre bout de la pièce.  
Raphaëlle, Justine et Thomas ne purent s’empêcher de rire à leur tour. Le fou-rire et la confusion envahirent la pièce. Célesta, elle, discutait avec Luth à propos de la nuit dernière. Volt Sheep faisait du pop-corn. La brunette se rappela du repas de ce soir, et alla le préparer. Mais la préparation de ce plat était tellement simple que je ne vous raconterais pas comment elle a fait (au pire, vous pouvez lire en regardant derrière la boîte, après tout).  
A table, Thomas loucha sur sa tortilla. Dans sa dimension, ils ne connaissaient pas les fajitas. Raphaëlle eu pitié de lui, elle adorait ça et mangeait ça chaque semaine. Célesta, c’était dès qu’elle avait faim. Luth était déjà sur le poulet et Kris étalait en paix la sauce sur sa galette. Silver cherchait la salade, que Célesta avait oubliée en route. Justine attendait que Luth et Kris aient fini. Christiane, elle, était en train de s’habiller, comme d’habitude.   
Puis, tout le monde alla dans sa chambre. Chacun vagua à ses occupations. Lire, jouer, parler… C’était divers et varié. Puis le sommeil vint attraper chacun, les uns après les autres… Demain était une grosse journée.


	13. Secret - Voeu Blanc

Irisia, 18 Septembre, Johto  
J-8 avant l’explosion de la bombe  
La Célesta du matin était plutôt désagréable à côtoyer. Elle n’est pas du matin, c’est tout. Luth s’y était fait et Kris également. Ca n’empêche que Raphaëlle et Justine ne s’n’y étaient toujours pas faites.   
« Mais putain tu peux arrêter de te plaindre ouais ? râla Justine  
-Bon, laisse-moi bouffer mon p’tit déj’ bordel ! répliqua Célesta, énervée  
-Bon, les filles… interrompit Kris, vous avez fini ? Notre prochaine destination est… Mauville. Allez, on se prépare !  
-Ok… répondit tout le monde, peu enthousiaste.

Une fois dans la ville, tout le monde était devant la Tour Chétiflor, qui menaçait de s’effondrer depuis des lustres. Aujourd’hui, la tour venait de s’effondrer.  
On cherchait des survivants dans les décombres. On ne n’en trouva que trois, une vieille femme, une jeune fille et un prêtre. Les autres personnes, dont l’Ancien Jehan, décédèrent. Les dégâts étaient nombreux. On a cru au départ que l’effondrement était dû à la pourriture de la bâtisse. Mais la vraie raison, seuls nos héros la connaissait…

Kris demanda aux autorités si elle et ses amis pouvait enquêter. Elle eut l’autorisation. Silver chercha sur les bouts de piliers avec Thomas. Célesta et Christiane se dirigèrent vers les bouts de parquets, Kris, Raphaëlle et Justine utilisaient les moyens futuristes et Luth… Et bien Luth regardait un peu partout. Le pire, c’est que c’est lui qui trouva la bombe ou du moins les restes de la bombe.  
Les autres étaient blasés. 

Après cela, ils allèrent dans le Centre Pokémon de la ville et Kris y décortiqua la bombe. Elle y trouva nombre d’informations, comme l’emplacement d’une autre bombe dans la Tour Carillon de Rosalia qui allait exploser le lendemain. Silver se tint alors au-dessus de Kris et prononça :  
« Donc la bombe contient comme matière explosive de la cendre de Voltorbe, qu’ils dégagent après leur explosion et des hormones d’Electrode pour faire exploser. Les autres bombes doivent être du même modèle… »  
Tout le monde (exceptée Kris qui comprenait tout) resta consterné. Finalement, tout le monde partit du Centre Pokémon en courant pour aller désactiver la bombe de Rosalia. De nuit, mais Justine et Raphaëlle avaient exactement huit paires de lunettes nocturnes. Avec ces lunettes, tout le monde voyait comme en plein jour. 

Une fois arrivée dans la ville de Rosalia, les amis partirent rapidement vers la tour menacée de destruction. La poussière emplissait les lieux, plus personne y avait posé le pied depuis plus d’un siècle vous savez. La terreur pesait sur cette tour depuis que Ho-Oh, l’oiseau du jour, avait remis le feu à la Tour Cendrée, aujourd’hui reconstruite et protégée du feu. Mais contrairement à ce que la légende disait, Lugia ne revint jamais en haut de la tour…

Célesta se tourna vers les statues. Elles semblaient plus noires que sur les photos. Silver s’en approcha, la sentit un peu, puis dit : « C’est bien de la poudre de Voltorbe. » Puis, sans faire exprès, Thomas trébucha sur un fil. Un fil rouge, comme celui de la bombe de Mauville, celui que Kris avait identifié comme étant fil conducteur. Cette dernière s’en approcha, poussant l’adolescent dans sa chute. Il tomba sur les lèvres de Raphaëlle, qui en fut étonnée. Justine, qui vu la scène dans son intégralité, commença à devenir rouge, et se mit en rage. Elle mit deux ou trois claques à Thomas, en lui criant dessus :  
« On n’embrasse pas une fille comme ça, on n’embrasse pas une fille comme ça ! D’où tu sors ça Thomas ? Elle est déjà prise… »  
Raphaëlle regarda la scène, surprise. La jeune fille blonde, qui croisa le regard de son amie, dit : « Bon, tant pis. »   
Elle prit le bras de la brunette, puis l’emmena en dehors de la tour. Elle alluma la lumière, puis, en prenant les deux mains de Raphaëlle, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :  
« Ecoute moi Rapha, c’est très important. La vérité c’est que… »  
Christiane, qui les avaient suivi discrètement, resta là, les yeux brillants (comme le jour où Célesta perdit sa virginité, vous vous en souvenez ?). Volt Sheep se tenait à côté de Christiane, les bras croisés, avec un paquet de popcorn. Thomas, qui venait de se remettre de sa chute de sept centimètres, regardait avec les gros yeux. Silver, Célesta et Luth regardaient de loin, mais tout aussi passionnés. Kris était focalisée sur sa bombe. 

Justine, en ignorant ses amis, repris son texte :  
« Donc… La vérité c’est que… Je… Je… »  
Raphaëlle, elle, se demandait quoi, stressée. Son amie finit par sortir, en murmurant :  
« Je… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais…  
Je t’aime. »

Raphaëlle rougit, surprise, sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Elle regarda Justine en la dévisageant, puis fini par penser (pensées récupérées à l’aide de la rose psychique de Christiane) :  
« Raphaëlle, dans quoi tu t’es fourrée ? Tu as dû battre des criminels et désactiver des bombes, aider, paralyser, (mater Célesta en train de faire sa déclaration) sans peur, mais finalement tu flanches parce que ta meilleure amie te dit qu’elle t’aime amoureusement… Hum… C’est vrai finalement… J’ai plus qu’à lui dire ma réponse… »  
¨  
Puis, sortante de ses pensées, Raphaëlle lui répondit :  
« Mes… Mes sentiments… Sont donc réciproques. »  
Puis elle embrassa, soudainement, l’élue de son cœur. Celle-ci tenait une pomme dans la main. Le fruit du pêché et la luxure. Cette pomme devint alors blanche. Raphaëlle obtint la même pomme, dans la main inverse, la main gauche.   
Kris cria, en sortant de la tour :  
« C’est bon, la bombe est désactivée… ? »  
Elle n’avait pas suivi l’histoire. Christiane se tourna vers elle, en lui disant :  
« Chut, tais-toi, tu vas briser l’ambiance ! »  
Kris ne comprit rien. Silver en profita pour la ramener dans la tour. 

Une fois la scène terminée, tout le monde repartit au Centre Pokémon. Les habitants remercièrent Kris. Dehors, c’était une autre histoire.  
Justine se tenait au mur, en se cachant. Raphaëlle cru voir des ailes blanches sortir du dos de son amie. Cette dernière se tint devant elle et dit :  
« Oui… Si tu vois ces ailes, c’est juste que mon hologramme marche bien ! »  
Raphaëlle la regarda, en se disant : « Euh… Ouais, et alors ? »  
Les deux revinrent à l’intérieur, en se tenant la main. Puis, une fois dans une des chambres, elles… Bon, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, mais je n’ai rien vu, elles se sont cachées sous les couettes… Ce n’est pas juste… Oui… Enfin, si, je les aies vues, mais bon, elles s’embrassent juste… Rien de grave de somme… Ah ah, on n’est pas dans une histoire pour adultes ici !

Volt Sheep et Christiane regrettaient quand même de ne pouvoir voir la scène, faute de vitre à un sens. Elles blâmaient aussi Thomas, qui ne comprenant toujours rien à l’amour et à ce qui se passait. Pendant ce temps-là, faute de choses à faire, elles faisaient une liste de tous les couples possibles dans le groupe, jusqu’à ce que Volt Sheep mit Christiane en couple avec Thomas. Ce fut alors la guerre entre les deux. Célesta leur prit la liste et la lu avec Luth. Ils rirent, en citant quelques couples tels que Luth-Thomas ou Silver-Luth (sûrement Christiane, elle et ses pulsions à mettre tous les garçons en couple entre eux…)


	14. Recherche dans Doublonville

Doublonville, 19 Septembre, Johto

Ce matin-là, Kris était motivée. Elle avait enfin trouvé la position de la bombe. Les autres… Bah ils étaient là physiquement mais pas mentalement. Il faut dire… Kris avait réveillé tout le monde à cinq heures du matin. Cette dernière appuya alors sur un des lasers de Raphaëlle. Le rayon de récupération d’énergie. Tout le monde fut réveillé violement.   
Puis ils partirent à la recherche de la bombe.

Il était déjà dix heures quand le petit déjeuner général (traduisez par « grève général ») s’imposa. Kris fut la seule à râler, puis fut obligée de manger à son tour. Ce fut le meilleur moment de la matinée. 

Silver sortit un détecteur d’explosif miniature. D’où, on ne sait pas, mais bon. Célesta et Luth regardaient attentivement les murs, pendant que Raphaëlle et Justine scannaient les murs, avec Christiane qui s’attardait devant chaque vitrine de magasin. Thomas, lui… Se baladait tranquillement, en regardant par ci, par là. Le Centre Commercial et l’hôpital, où le monde était stoppé et inaltéré par le temps (comprenez « laser numéro quarante-huit de Justine »). 

Notre petite troupe passa ensuite en revue les maisons et la GTS, vous savez, ce bâtiment ne servant absolument à rien. Rien à signaler. Es-ce que Kris se serait trompée ? Tout le monde, à l’exception de Kris, avait laissé tomber. Sauf Silver qui était toujours avec sa machine. Alors que Célesta s’apprêtait à l’appeler pour venir manger (il était quatre heures), celui-ci fut comme attiré par quelque chose. Les autres accoururent. 

Il venait de trouver la bombe à un endroit déjà visité : l’hôpital. Mais dans le seul couloir que Kris et Célesta, qui s’occupait des cinq premiers étages, n’avaient pas fouillé. Le couloir zéro, de l’étage quatre… Pour cause de souvenir, lorsque les deux filles avaient dû y aller pour Luth…  
La bombe été dans la chambre six. Elle était grosse, cachée dans l’armoire. Les rideaux fermés, les fenêtres scellées. Alors que Célesta avait allumé son Pokématos pour éclairer quand…  
Une fille de leur âge armée d’un couteau leur apparue. 

Ses cheveux étaient bruns et attachés en queue, tout décoiffés comme un vieux balai. Ses yeux bleus foncé brillaient avec un éclat de rouge. Son rire psychopathe se faisait entendre, elle venait de tuer l’occupant de la chambre. Célesta eu un frisson. La psychopathe, avec sa voix immonde, prononça :  
« Vous venez être mes prochaines victimes ? »  
Le groupe fut comme paralysé. Cette fille pouvait leur sauter dessus à chaque instant. 

Mais Kris eu le bon réflexe : elle planta une flèche dans la cuisse de la tueuse. Elle avait échappé au laser. Elle faisait partie du service psychologique, mais s’était enfuie vers la ville voisine, mais revint aujourd’hui pour tuer. Mais Christiane ne se laissa pas faire : elle lui écrasa sa main dans laquelle elle tenait un poignard ensanglanté et lui planta une rose toxique. Son poison ne tuait pas sur le coup, mais été assez efficace.  
La dégénérée mentale ricana de douleur. Silver arriva et l’assomma avec son détecteur. Luth l’acheva avec une balle. Les autres accoururent après. L’épisode de peur fut terminé. 

Le corps était blanc, habillé de vert ensanglanté. Ses cheveux bruns foncés courts coupés aux ciseaux par elle-même. Ses yeux marrons clair étaient sombres comme les ténèbres. Son couteau était recouvert de sang encore frais. Kris analysa son sang et sa salive. Silver l’aidait à cette tâche. Le temps avait repris plus tard, comme si il ne s’était rien passé.

Une fois sortis de l’hôpital, nos amis allèrent au Centre Pokémon pour se relaxer. L’infirmière leur annonça que les bains chauds étaient gratuits pour eux, ils venaient de tuer la psychopathe qui terrorisait les habitants. Célesta et Luth y allèrent ensemble, pendant que Justine et Thomas faisaient des cœurs en criant :  
« Love love love ! Ils vont faire des choses cochonnes ! Anh les coquins ! »  
Célesta leur hurla dessus : « Ouais bah la lesbienne et le célbataire, allez-vous faire *censuré pour cause de contenu choquant de la part de notre héroïne* »  
Luth fit mine de s’enterrer sous l’eau et Raphaëlle appela Justine pour aller se baigner avec elle. Thomas partit mettre au point un plan pour se faire une petite amie. Christiane passa pour aller se déshabiller dans les vestiaires. Kris et Silver passaient un moment en couple dans une des baignoires. 

Thomas, voulant absolument que Célesta arrête de le bouter avec son célibat, décida de draguer Christiane, la seule femelle pouvant être draguée dans les environs. Le problème, c’est qu’elle le trouvait déjà un peu énervant en ami, alors là…  
Mais lui, il avait secrètement eu le coup de foudre pour elle dès le premier jour. Il réfléchissait à ses goûts : les mangas homosexuels et les déguisements. Bon, c’était mal parti. Mais il décida de passer au magasin de BDs le plus proche et de lui acheter un de ces mangas.

Une heure après, il avait emballé son cadeau et le posa à côté de la porte de Christiane. Elle arriva, ouvrit le cadeau, cria car c’était homosexuel et lu la lettre jointe. Elle loucha puis rit devant le papier. C’était la déclaration de Thomas. Mais bon, elle pensait que c’était une blague.  
Elle ouvrit en grand la porte de Thomas, lui pointa le papier et lui dit en gloussant :  
« C’est une bonne blague, on est le premier Avril ? »  
Thomas, en souriant jaune, lui répondit :  
« Bah oui bien sûr ! Qu’est-ce que tu croyais ! Ha ha ! »  
Christiane retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, riant comme un Wailord.  
Thomas s’effondra en larmes juste après. Son cœur venait d’être brisé. Célesta regardait par la porte entrouverte, et dit doucement à Luth, Kris et Silver :  
« Faisons tout pour que Christiane l’aime autant que lui l’aime. »

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'origine (2012) :  
> Chapitre 14 ou avant-dernier de la partie 2 et celui qui a mis un mois à écrire pour cause de streams en retard, panne sèche d’inspiration, d’oublis et surtout par fainéantise.   
> A bientôt pour le chapitre 15, la finale de la partie 2 de votre fanfic « Parallel Lyra » !


	15. La fin d'une chasse

Ruines enfouies, Johto, 23 Septembre 2014  
C’était une matinée, Christiane n’arrivait pas à se défaire du cauchemar du 19. Thomas la regardait, blasé parce qu’elle lui avait raconté.  
Les autres continuaient leur route vers la bombe. Les ruines de l’ancien sous-terrain du Centre de Doublonville.  
Le combat final s’annonçait… La fin de la peur était proche… Tout le monde était tendu, mais déterminé. Raphaëlle et Justine ne savaient pas comment tout cela finirait, encore moins les autres. Les couples se serraient, comme une étreinte d’adieu.

La bombe était déjà visible, presque rayonnante. La peur prit le groupe. Quand, soudainement, un visage familier se pointa.  
C’était une femme, cheveux noirs, yeux obscurcis, ayant une revanche à prendre. Elle pointa Célesta et Luth du doigt en criant :  
« Vous avez tué ma sœur deux ans auparavant, je ne peux pas vous pardonnez ! Ma si mignonne Dia… JE VOUS TUEREZ TOUS LES UNS APRES LES AUTRES, BANDE DE SALAUDS ! »  
Kris reconnut tout de suite qui c’était :  
« Les gars ! C’est Noche, on l’avait affrontée à Jadielle !   
-Mais elle est pas morte elle ? cria Célesta  
-Eh bien il semblerait que non… dit Luth  
-On eeeest dans le cacaaaaaaa ! » chantonna Raphaëlle  
Silver se cogna la tête sur un mur tellement la prestation de Raphaëlle était ridicule.

Noche sortit une télécommande et sa tronçonneuse. La télécommande de la bombe et la tronçonneuse identique à celle de la guerre. Un frisson parcourut Célesta.  
« Vous allez payer pour votre tuerie bande de salauds ! dit Noche sur un ton agressif.  
-Et toi de même ! Espèce de monstre ! » cria Célesta

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, elle sortit son revolver.   
Elle dit à la troupe :  
« Luth, Kris, Silver, avec moi. Raphaëlle et Justine, vous attaquez par derrière, et Christiane et Thomas bah… Vous tentez de lui prendre la télécommande ok ? »   
Tout le monde s’exécuta. 

Raphaëlle et Justine se glissèrent derrière elle et l’assommèrent à coups de masse. Puis Kris lui tira une balle dans la tête.   
« Maintenant, tu ne nous agressera plus. » dit-elle, avec un regard sombre rempli de haine.  
Noche mourut sur le coup, en disant pour dernières paroles des mots incompréhensibles. Christiane récupéra la télécommande. 

Cette dernière donna la télécommande à Silver. Il chercha parmi la vingtaine de boutons celui pour désactiver la bombe.  
Les autres regardaient, seule Kris comprenait.   
« Celui en rouge à droite c’est pour régler le niveau de puissance, le bleu en bas c’est pour faire exploser la bombe, le jaune en haut c’est pour interférer les fils conducteurs du haut avec ceux de droite, et le vert au milieu c’est pour désactiver la bombe ! »  
Lassée de ces discours, Célesta appuya sur le bouton… bleu. La bombe exploserait dans dix minutes.  
Kris serra le poing, regarda Célesta et lui cria dessus :  
« CELEEEEESTAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
Kris et Silver tentèrent alors de désactiver la bombe de l’intérieur. Ils étaient rentrés dans l’immense bombe. Plongés dans la jungle des fils, ils ne voyaient que l’autre et les fils.

De l’autre côté du mur de fer de la bombe, une ombre menaçante apparut. Mais ce fut un homme visiblement criblé de coups qui leur apparut. Un soldat de la guerre qui avait auparavant sévit. Il leur dit, d’une voix puissante :  
« Bande de salauds ! Vous avez tué ma petite amie ET mon général ! Colonel Bob au rapport… Vous allez tous crever ! SANS exception ! Cette bombe, moi et ma douce Noche l’avons faite de nos propres mains ! Et elle va tuer tout ce qui se trouve dans son passage, en particulier vous ! »  
Raphaëlle lui cria alors :  
« Et donc toi aussi tu vas crever… Une envie de rejoindre la psychopathe qui puait le pétrole ? »  
Alors le colonel ouvrit le feu. Justine créa un bouclier, les balles commençaient à l’abîmer. Kris sortit alors de la bombe, pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, lorsque le fusil se pointa sur elle.   
Thomas sauta alors devant elle, et une balle lui traversa le bras, qui atteignit celui de Kris dans sa trajectoire. Puis il lui dit, comme message d’adieu :  
« Je… Je… »  
Il n’eut pas le temps de finir avant de se prendre trois balles dans la tête. Kris regarda celui qui s’était sacrifié pour elle. Elle regarda sa dépouille, et pleura un peu, avant de voir le corps disparaître dans un flash rouge. 

Le colonel en furie tourna son fusil, et toucha légèrement Silver qui venait de sortir de la bombe à la main. Il toucha ensuite à deux reprises Célesta et à trois reprises Luth, avant que celle-ci le tue d’une balle.  
Justine et Raphaëlle, elles, prirent leurs amis en sang grâce à des moyens futuristes plus ou moins spéciaux. Christiane suivit, avec la télécommande dans les mains. 

La route fut assez longue, mais l’hôpital ne fut pas si loin que ça. Les carcasses de Noche et son amoureux furent brûlées par une rose de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

Une fois l’hôpital atteint, Silver dut juste faire quelques soins mais les autres furent hospitalisés. Justine et Raphaëlle louèrent des chambres. Elles allèrent faire les courses avec Christiane pour le manger. Silver les attendit, car lui pouvait dormir avec elles (dans une chambre à part bien sûr). 

La soirée fut assez mouvementée jusqu’à vingt heures quand Kris arriva. Elle avait été parfaitement soignée, elle les accompagnait donc. Elle leur dit aussi que Célesta serait sur pied le lendemain et que l’état de Luth était toujours incertain. Justine lui expliqua alors pourquoi le corps de Thomas avait disparu. Kris fut rassurée. 

Hôpital de Doublonville, 24 Septembre 2014.  
La troupe rendit visite à Célesta, presque sur pieds. Elle devait juste rester allongée toute la journée. Les balles lui furent enlevées sans difficulté, mais les cicatrices sont visibles. Elle voulut être informée de l’état de Luth. Raphaëlle lui répondit qu’il était toujours inconscient. La brunette aux couettes s’inquiéta, puis demanda à ce qu’on la laisse seule avec lui. Les autres furent d’accord.

Célesta ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Elle s’avança et s’assit sur le tabouret juste à côté de lui. Puis elle se pencha sur lui et dit calmement, en pleurant :  
« Ne meurt pas Luth, si tu meurs à quoi ma vie ressemblerait… »  
Ses larmes mouillaient le garçon. Il ouvrit alors faiblement les yeux, et lui répondit à voix basse :  
« Ne t’inquiète pas… Je suis toujours là… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'origine (2012) :  
> La fin du chapitre 14 était juste une GROSSE blague ! Ne me tapez pas !  
> Sinon ceci est la fin de la partie 2 de Parallel Lyra, déjà ou enfin ?  
> Bon bref, merci de votre lecture et de votre soutien, à la prochaine !  
> -TheDarkFlygon


	16. La famille c'est cool !

« Aaaargh ! » cria Raphaëlle, en se prenant les pieds dans le sapin  
« Rapha, ne renverse pas ce sapin, on a mis trois heures à le monter ! » cria Célesta  
« Barf, pas grand-chose » haussa des épaules Silver  
« Qui veut des cookies ? » entra Kris, un plateau avec des biscuits et des verres au-dessus.   
« Mooooooi ! » hurla Christiane déguisée en Mère Noël  
Célesta et Luth restaient sur le côté, un peu dérangés par la situation. Puis Justine entra, un costume de Haydaim hivernal dans les mains.  
« Rapha ? Tiens, v’là ton costume ! » dit-elle en lançant le costume sur l’interpellée.   
« Ouais ! Haydaim ! » répondit-elle en l’enfilant.

« CELESTAAAAAA ! J’AI UN PROBLEME AVEC LE FOUR ! » hurla Luth, devant le four  
« Quoi ? Bah t’as juste oublié de fermer la porte, rien de grave… Ah ouais toi t’es en feu… Bon bah Blau viens arroser ton Dresseur ! »  
Puis le Maraiste vint arroser d’un Hydrocanon juste bien cadré le jeune homme.   
« Merci Blau… Arf ça fait deux fois que je perds ma virilité j’en ai marre moi… » râla l’arrosé, en frottant son short carbonisé.  
Célesta se moqua un peu de lui, mais il en rit. Le plat ne fut pas gâché par cette mésaventure, heureusement.

Kris portait une décoration en verre à l’aspect fragile dans ses mains. Silver mettait la nappe en faisant attention à ne pas la froisser. Christiane faisait attention aux boules de Noël en les polissant, tandis que Justine nettoyait les couverts.   
« Au fait chéri, tu pourrais pas m’aider avec la décoration ? » demanda Kris à Silver, un peu bancale.   
« Pas de problème » lui répondit-il, puis il l’aida à prendre la décoration de verre.   
« LES FESSES D’UNE BANANE ! » hurla Raphaëlle en prenant un costume de banane.   
« Euh Rapha… Je sais que tu as envie que je le porte mais… NON je ne porterais pas ce costume pour me trémousser comme… comme une banane… » lui dit-alors Justine, un peu énervée.  
« Bon, tant pis, je le ferais porter à Pépé alors… » dit alors la brunette, un peu dépitée.  
« Son pépé ? » demanda alors Kris en regardant la jeune femme blonde.  
« Eh bien faut que je t’explique Kris, il se trouve que Luth et Célesta sont les grands-parents de Raphaëlle… » lui répondit alors Justine  
« QUOOOOOOOOOOOI ? » gueula Luth en entendant la nouvelle.  
« Pas possible ! Mais ça se peut pas ! » cria Célesta « Raconte l’histoire complète… »  
« Ok, asseyez-vous –surtout Rapha-, l’histoire est longue… » répondit-elle, le regard alors plus sombre…

« Donc ça arrivera en 2020, alors que Célesta allait se balader près de Bourg-Geon, elle se fera attraper par un violeur recherché. N’ayant plus son revolver sur elle depuis plus de deux ans, elle ne put se défendre. Son assaillant fit ce qu’il faisait de mieux… 

Deux semaines après, Célesta eut les symptômes de la grossesse. Un simple test et le pot aux roses lui fut dévoilé. Elle l’annonça d’abord à Kris, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci la conseillera, et lui donnera quelques trucs pour le dire à celui qui serait involontairement concerné : Luth.

Célesta annonça donc à son fiancé la terrible nouvelle. En plus d’avoir été victime d’un accident léger de la route, il apprenait la grossesse de sa fiancée. Sous le choc de la nouvelle, il pleura de panique, complètement déboussolé. Puis il reprit ses esprits, et lui dit calmement :  
« Peu importe qui est le père, je serais celui qui le remplacera… »  
Le tout se suivit d’une étreinte.

Les semaines défilaient à grands pas, et nous arrivons trois mois plus tard. Kris, elle, désirait depuis fort longtemps un enfant –chose que je ne compris pas vraiment alors-. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son mari voulu bien aussi. Bon la suite bah vous allez rire mais c’est presque pareil qu’avant. 

Mais alors se posa un problème : de quel sexe était l’enfant ? Eh bien on le sut bien assez tôt : c’était une fille. Fille qui s’appellerait Melody, et donc la mère de Raphaëlle. Célesta se hâta alors de faire la chambre, acheter les meubles, aménager la maison. Je ne parle pas du poids que représentait alors Melody. Kris fera de même deux mois après. Mais on ne sut que le jour de l’accouchement l’existence du jumeau de Melody : Ethan. Jour maudit de la vie de Luth qui représenta sa troisième perte de virilité.

Melody, Ethan et Violet, la fille de Kris, accueillirent bientôt dans leur petit cercle Bridget et Marie, les petites sœurs de Violet et Amber, la petite dernière de Luth et Célesta.

Vingt ans plus tard, Melody rencontra Mathieu, qui deviendra son mari, et Ethan déclara sa flamme à Violet. Amber rencontra alors l’amour en la personne de Jean-Charles. Marie et Bridget, elles, sont des célibataires endurcies.   
Melody n’eut que Raphaëlle donc. Donc je viens de prouver que vous êtes bien les grands-parents de cette folle… »  
L’auditoire resta bouche bée.

Le repas fut bien animé, par les anecdotes de tel ou tel, les dialogues, les blagues sur les autres, l’actualité, et même l’histoire de Justine. Les entrées furent bannies, le repas était un peu carbonisé dû aux gaffes de Luth et les desserts furent variés. L’heure d’ouvrir les cadeaux sonna alors.

Raphaëlle eut une banane pour son Noël. Les autres eurent tous un string de la part de Christiane, cadeau avec lequel Silver dévisagea la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.   
Tout le monde eut des présents plus ou moins utiles. Le meilleur de la soirée fut le tout petit cadeau qu’eut Célesta. Un mot accroché dessus :  
« Pour Célesta de la part de Luth. »  
Elle l’ouvrit et trouva…  
Une cartouche de 41DS. Juste en dessous, il y avait encore un cadeau… Un pendentif avec un cœur rouge au bout. Elle le mit avec l’aide de Luth et lui murmura timidement :  
« Eh bien, t’essaie de me masquer le vrai cadeau ? Moi aussi j’en ai un… »

Elle prit une boîte de sa poche, l’ouvrit vers elle et lui tendit, en regardant Kris, rouge. Elle murmura ensuite :  
« Je… Bon t’as deviné ! »  
La brunette pleura et se réfugia dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle lui dit en pleurant :  
« Je veux que nous soyons unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire… »  
Il lui prit la bague de la boîte et l’enfila. Il lui dit alors :  
« Moi aussi Célesta… »

Christiane était en émoi, Silver et Luth applaudissaient et Justine et Raphaëlle riaient parce que c’était Célesta qui avait fait la déclaration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'origine (2012) :  
> Oui bon bin pour ceux qui n’auraient pas compris le bordel à la fin c’est des fiançailles version TheDarkFlygon ok ?  
> A la base c’était un hors-série Noël mais il s’y passe tellement de trucs importants comme les strings de Christiane et le déguisement banane que j’ai fini par le mettre en chapitre 16.   
> J’ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, et je remercie Raphaëlle et surtout Christiane pour leur présence durant l’écriture du chapitre !  
> A la prochaine pour le chapitre 17, où moi-même avait tout prévu !  
> TheDarkFlygon


	17. Bonus 1

NOTE IMPORTANTE : Vu que ceci est un bonus, les chiffres seront dans leur écriture habituelle et les bonus risquent de faire moins de 5 000 caractères espaces non compris.

PARTIE 1 : L’origine de la fic  
Parallel Lyra provient à la base d’un délire avec mon cousin. Un Johto où l’héroïne, Célesta, avait des armes pour se défendre contre des… violeurs. Oui oui. Parfaitement. Et j’avais juste un peu pensé à quoi elle ressemblait, car nous étions en promenade avec ses parents et ma cousine. Son auto-mail venait de la sixième blague, où Célesta perdait son bras droit pour échapper à un violeur. 

Puis, par une après-midi où moi et mes deux cousins ne faisions rien entre 13 heures et 17 heures, dû à la chaleur (on était dans le Lot, près de Luzech). Et vu qu’on n’avait pas d’électricité (conditions pourries fixées par leur père de vouloir rénover une vieille grange en ruine et y passait ses congés…), on n’avait que deux choses possibles à faire : dessiner ou lire Fullmetal Alchemist (exception à ma cousine because Eragon épisode 4 à lire). Génial.  
Vu que j’avais déjà lu mes 14 tomes de FMA dix fois, je me décidai à dessiner. J’avais dessiné mon headcanon tout neuf pour le HeartGold (voilà pourquoi c’est tout nouveau). Mais ça m’ennuyait. Dessiner du FMA ? Ouais, pas envie et pas d’idée. Et je repensai au délire de la veille avec mon cousin. Je dessinai donc cette Célesta si spéciale. D’ailleurs, je n’imaginais pas en faire une fic à ce moment-là.

PARTIE 2 : La création de Parallel Lyra

Au fait, le premier nom de Célesta de la fic était « Bad Ass Lyra », dû à l’origine de celle-ci. Un peu débile, je sais. C’est de là d’où viennent les trois quarts du design de celle-ci. Les vêtements qu’elle porte, ses armes, son auto-mail et sa cicatrice sur la joue (oui, elle en a une)… En revanche son équipe était très différente de l’actuelle pour la fic : Typhlosion, Pharamp, Noctali, Nidoqueen et Castorno. Oui, Castorno. Mais bon, à la base, c’était son CSclave.  
Puis, j’avais envie de la garder, mais pas le délire près des champs de vignes. Donc je l’imaginai venant d’une autre dimension. Voilà d’où vient le nom de la fic « Parallel Lyra ».  
J’ai décidé de créer un vrai univers à celle-ci. Au départ, seule elle devait être altérée.

PARTIE 3 : La création des personnages

Wah ! C’est à ce moment que j’ai décidé d’ajouter d’autres persos principaux. Luth et Kris, persos jouables de Pokémon Cristal me plaisaient assez. Je les ai pris.  
Je pensais les laisser tels quels. C’est vrai, ils étaient très bien comme ils étaient. Mais j’avais envie de les personnaliser un peu.

Partie A : Kris  
Kris fut la seconde (après Célesta) à être designée. Je me décidai à garder à peu près son design de base, en la recolorant un peu. Sa chose sur la tête devint un bonnet noir, sa veste et son short firent de même. Son débardeur devint blanc puis bleu, dû à une erreur de ma part lorsque je colorais une image un peu bonus (ou spoiler, vous verrez ^^). Puis ça lui allait mieux.  
Sa sarbacane vint aussi de là.

Quant à ses Pokémons, je n’y ai réfléchis qu’avant-hier soir (01/09/2012)…   
Méganium, Roucarnage, Phyllali, Xatu, Donphan et Coxyclaque.

Partie B : Célesta 2.0  
Célesta n’a subi que quelques changements en fait. Son équipe notamment, mais aussi son caractère. Il est passé de froid et sévère à chaleureux et adorable. Comme cité précédemment, son équipe à bien changé :  
Typhlosion, Pharamp, Pyroli, Nidoqueen, Migalos et Airmure.

Partie C : Luth  
Oui, Luth est le dernier designé de la bande. En effet, j’ai retrouvé une image pas si vieille que ça (elle datait de l’écriture de la première version, vers fin juillet) où il n’avait même pas encore son auto-mail ! Un vieux design de feignasse : pantalon, pull et pas de casquette. Il a bien changé depuis. L’ajout de la prothèse bien sûr, mais aussi le fait qu’il est un pantacourt n’est pas négligeable, son pull est à présent plus détaillé et j’en passe. Ses Pokés furent aussi réfléchis en même temps que ceux de Kris :  
Aligatueur, Lanturn, Magirêve, Corboss, Aquali et Maraiste.

Partie D : Les autres  
A part ces persos principaux, d’autres vont venir. Sonas de moi ou de mes amis, autres persos alternés ou même des persos inventés juste pour l’occasion. Vous verrez.

PARTIE 3 : La version 1  
Pour ceux qui ont lu la description de la fic, j’avais écrit « Version 2, car la précédente a été supprimée ». En effet, ce n’est pas la première version que vous lisez.

La première avait été assez mal rédigée (directement sur Pokébip, alors que la seconde version sur Word). Je me suis rendue compte que les deux premiers chapitres étaient trop courts. J’en ai donc fait un seul chapitre. Alors que j’écrivais le second, la fic avait été supprimée. Un seul chapitre et, pour inclure les Pokés, c’était devenu une sorte de voyage initiatique !   
Je ne vous raconterai pas la suite et la création de la seconde version, car ça n’a pas d’intérêt propre pour moi.

Bref, je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui voulaient le chapitre 6, mais je ferais un bonus tous les cinq chapitres ^^ !

**Author's Note:**

> Je me rappelle encore des idées que j'avais eu à l'origine pour les titres des chapitres.  
> Le seul vestige qu'il en reste est le 4ème chapitre, "Raphaëlle - Time Traveler". Le format était un personnage, puis le "titre" qu'il avait. Je devais avoir ça sur un fichier Word, à l'époque, en 2012...


End file.
